


First Love

by Wolfsfan



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Bottom Lee Minhyung/Mark, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Romance, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shy Lee Minhyung/Mark, Spanking, Subdrop, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Lee Minhyung/Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsfan/pseuds/Wolfsfan
Summary: The new sub-unit of NCT would go on tour soon and everyone else would visit their families. Except of Mark. Problem: he had nowhere to stay.EXO were in China. Except of Minseok because he was shooting a new drama.Like this the problem was solved and Mark could stay with his idol.But there is another problem now. Mark maybe likes the older a bit more than he should.Will Minseok find out? Are there any chances for them to get a couple?---------Sorry, I'm not good at descriptions but I hope that you'll still look into this.





	1. Info

Hey, there.  
I'm Wolfsfan or you can call me Yoona if you want to.  
This here will be quite a lot of text but please bear with me and read it because there are a few important things.

1\. This is my first work that I post on AO3. Also my first work in English. English is not my first language (I'm German), so there might be a few mistakes. But I hope that you can still understand it.

2\. Mark here is still underage. I know that fanfictions with underage idols are discussed a lot but this is just fantasy. It's not like I think that they are together or something like that. I'm not one of those crazy people who get turned on by something like that. I just really love this ship and thought a fanfiction with them would be really cute. I had this idea for a pretty long time and chose a few months ago to write it. I hope that you'll still read it even though it contains a underaged idol. For those who don't like it and are offended by it, just don't read it. But please don't bash me for it or report me. Writing is just a hobby for me. It's nothing serious and I just really like this ship.

3\. This fanfiction will contain smut and also BDSM content in later chapters. If you're not comfortable with that, don't read it. But I will also put warnings before the chapters, so you can skip those parts. I did a lot of research about BDSM and kinks and I'm trying to make it as real as possible.

4\. I can't tell you any specific days on which I will post because I just started working in September and this is still pretty new to me, so I don't know how much time I have for writing. But I'll try to post as often as I can.

5\. I'm open for critique and wishes. If you want any specific kinks or scenes, then just leave me a comment. I'll try to make all of you happy.

 

Now to Mark and Minseok. I've changed their ages a bit. Also to make the gap a little smaller.

Mark is 17 and looks like this:  
http://smboysgeneration.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/NCT-SMROOKIES-Mark-Member-Profile-and-Facts-2.jpg

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/60/31/76/6031763d766698e5b891315e625d9d5e.jpg

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/53/95/3a/53953a526968d5fcf138452f997243f1.jpg

https://img.kpopmap.com/2016/04/marknctt.jpg

 

And Minseok is 22:  
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c7/64/39/c76439791dfab6fe06339616ce4b5eb9.jpg

https://i.pinimg.com/736x/99/c5/84/99c584623066e7629b8398533c138517--exo-xiumin-k-pop.jpg

https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b9/09/77/b9097717a64e0d7cd3ae08458f56cbf9--exo-xiumin-exo-chen.jpg

https://em.wattpad.com/fb2aee022c8550539e4f87f1eb47824ac6accafb/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f75435966396a35537370534c61413d3d2d3332333238333532322e313437653461353535343733356665393331383633383634313030372e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://i.ytimg.com/vi/8Cpy6ZFIxzs/maxresdefault.jpg

http://pm1.narvii.com/6282/1ba1931c53a407341b5ecb1c2579e624292ee589_hq.jpg

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/45/8c/4a/458c4addd124d9ee527768e72c99aa2a--kpop-xiuchen.jpg

 

This should be it now. There will probably be more infos in later chapters.  
Hope you like the fanfiction.  
Wolfsfan


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there.  
> This will just be a little prologue.  
> Have fun.  
> Wolfsfan

When Mark was done showering after an exhausting dance practice, he laid down on his bed. His roommate Jeno was lying on his own bed as well and watched some anime on his tablet. Mark grabbed his phone and dialed the number of his parents. 

The new subunit ‘NCT Dance’ with Taeyong as the leader and Ten, Yuta, WinWin, Johnny and Jaehyun as other members will be going on a little ‘tour’ for three months and the rest will be staying with their families. Mark didn’t have any time to call his parents yet and still had to ask if it was possible that he visited them in America. That’s why he was calling them right now.

After a few moments his mother answered the phone: “Hello, sweetie. We didn’t hear from you in a long time.” “I know, mum. I’m sorry about that. The last weeks of our promotions were very busy but now we have a break,” Mark replied. “You’re all working so hard. We’re really proud of you. How are you?” his mum asked. The words brought a small smile to Mark’s face and he said: “I’m fine, mum. I actually called because I have a question.” “Mm. What is it?” she asked. “A few of the others are going on tour in a few days and I wanted to ask if I could visit you?” Mark asked.

His mother sighed which caused him to frown slightly. “I’m really sorry, sweetie, but we’re on a business trip for some time,” she said. “Oh, that’s a pity. Then I need to find another solution,” Mark said. “I’m sorry. You can come to us on your next break,” his mum said. Mark hummed. “Okay. I need to hang up now. Love you,” he said. “Bye. I love you too,” she replied and broke the call.

“Not good?” Jeno asked as Mark sighed. “No, they’re not home,” he answered. “You should talk to Taeyong hyung. Maybe he knows another option,” his roommate suggested. Mark nodded and stood up. Taeyong almost always knew solutions to problems. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Taeyong was cutting meat for dinner.

“Taeyong hyung? I have a problem!” Mark said as he entered the kitchen. Taeyong looked up from the kitchen counter and asked: “Why? What’s wrong?” Mark sighed and said: “I called my mum to ask if I could stay with them but she said that they won’t be home.” “So you have nowhere to stay?” the older asked. Mark shook his head and Taeyong put the knife down, sighing. “That really is a problem,” he said slowly.

“What is a problem?” another voice suddenly asked. Taeil had come into the room. “I can’t stay with my family for the next months,” Mark explained for short. The oldest made a humming sound and looked like he was thinking really hard. Suddenly his face lit up and he said: “I heard that Minseok sunbaenim won’t go to China with the others because of the drama he’s filming. Maybe you could stay with him.” That was a great idea. Mark smiled and said: “I like Minseok hyung. That would be cool.”

Taeil pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. “I’ll call him.” He lifted the cellphone to his ear and leaned against the table. After a few moments someone’s voice could be heard and the oldest in the room said: “Hello, sunbaenim. It’s NCT’s Taeil.” The person, probably Minseok, said something again which caused Taeil to let out an embarrassed chuckle. Then he continued: “I know, I know, you always tell me to call you hyung. We kind of have a problem. You know that a few of us will be going on tour next week and the rest will visit their families. Mark called his parents today and they won’t be home for the next weeks. So I wondered if he could maybe stay with you since you’re also staying alone in your dorm.”

A few moments of silence later Taeil smiled happily and spoke: “Oh, that’s perfect. Thank you so much, hyung!” Mark smiled slightly. Seemed like it went good. Minseok seemed to ask when he would come and Taeil informed him that they would bring Mark on Saturday morning. After they had hung up, Taeil shoved the phone into his pocket again and grinned at the youngest in the kitchen. “He agreed. Minseok hyung said that he doesn’t see any problems in you staying with him.” Marks lips twisted into a bright smile: “That’s great. I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

Taeyong and Taeil could both see how happy he was and had to smile themselves. But then Taeyong shooed them jokingly out of the kitchen: “Now go do something. I have to finish dinner.” Laughing Taeil and Mark left the other alone and parted ways in the corridor. The oldest went to the living room while Mark walked up the stairs to the room he shared with Jeno.

When we walked through the door the boy looked up from his phone and asked: “Did you find a solution?” Mark sat on the edge of his bed before he answered: “Yes. I am going to stay at the EXO dorm.” Jeno frowned slightly. “Aren’t they going to China?” Mark shook his head. “Not all. Minseok hyung has to stay here because of a drama.” After a bit of small talk, Mark also grabbed his phone and scrolled through Instagram. His thoughts began to travel.

The next months are going to be fun. Minseok was really nice and caring and funny and handsome… God, this was so stupid. Why did Mark have to have a crush on him? Minseok was much older than him. Five years. And he didn’t even know if the older liked guys. How should he survive this? Mark got really nervous now but he pushed it away when Doyoung knocked on the door and told them that dinner was ready.


	3. First Day and First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this might seem a bit rushed right at the beginning but I've tried it with different versions and that one was still the best. I also have to get a bit more in the story first.
> 
> Hope that you still like it.  
> Wolfsfan

Today was the day. Mark had packed a small suitcase with clothes and other stuff and they were on their way to the EXO dorm at the moment. Taeyong was driving and Mark desperately tried not to let his nervousness show. Seriously, how could he survive the three months? After a few more minutes his hyung stopped in front of a nice house. The two got out of the car and before Mark could take out his bag, Taeyong stopped him: “Behave okay? I don’t want to hear any complaints from Minseok hyung. And call me or any of us if something is wrong okay?”

Mark smiled. Taeyong was always so caring. Like a mother. “Sure, hyung. And of course I’ll call you.” Taeyong patted his head once and then they walked up to the door. The leader pressed the bell and it didn’t take long until the door was opened. Minseok smiled at them and first pulled Taeyong into a hug and then Mark. His breath hitched and his heart fluttered when he laid his arms around the older. He was so warm and smelt so good. Hopefully Minseok didn’t feel Mark’s heart beating quite so fast.

“Have fun at the tour,” Minseok said and Taeyong thanked him before pulling Mark into a hug. They said goodbye to each other and Taeyong walked back to his car while Mark and Minseok entered the house. “Let’s bring your stuff up first,” Minseok smiled when Mark took his shoes off. He nodded and followed the older up to the first floor and into a nice guest room. “You can take your time. I’ll be in the living room,” Minseok said before going back down.

Mark flopped down on the bed with a sigh. “He’s so hot and sweet. How should I survive this?” he whined quietly. Another sigh left his mouth and he stood up, putting his clothes in the closet. When he was done, he opened the door and called: “Hyung?” Some moments later Minseok appeared at the bottom of the stairs and his heart fluttered again. “Where should I put my toothbrush and stuff?” Mark asked. “The guest bathroom is across from your room,” the older answered friendly. Mark nodded and put his stuff inside.

Then he grabbed his phone and went downstairs to Minseok. The EXO member was sitting on the couch and did something on his phone. He looked up when he heard Mark coming in and smiled, patting on the couch next to him. Mark gulped and sat down awkwardly, looking at the older.”Relax. We’re here as friends,” Minseok said smiling. Mark nodded and leaned back against the couch more comfortably.

Friends. He knew that they could never become a couple but it still hurt. “Want to watch some TV?” Minseok asked. Mark nodded and replied: “Yeah, sure.” The older turned the TV on and switched to some drama which reminded Mark of the one the older was filming. “How is the filming going?” he asked Minseok therefore. “Ah, it’s fine. Not as exhausting and stressful as the last one,” he replied. “That’s good. When is it going to come out?” Mark asked. “In about two months. I don’t know the exact date,” Minseok answered. “I’ll definitely watch it,” Mark said.

Minseok smiled before focusing back on the TV. They watched the drama for a while before Mark’s stomach rumbled. Minseok looked over at him. “Are you hungry?” he asked. Mark blushed slightly and said: “A little.” “Ramen or something else?” the EXO member asked. “Ramen is fine,” Mark replied. Minseok hummed and stood up, walking into the kitchen with Mark following. He silently made ramen for them and they sat back on the couch when it was done. 

They ate in silence and Mark found his thoughts drawn to the older once again. How would it be to kiss him? Were his lips just as soft as they looked? Or how would it feel to be touched by him? No, those thoughts were wrong. Especially when the other was sitting directly next to Mark. He shook his head slightly to get the thoughts out of his head. “Are you okay?” Minseok asked and looked at him.

“Uh..yeah, sure. Just thought about something,” Mark stuttered. Minseok raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything else. They watched the drama in a comfortable silence. After three episodes it was already two pm. The older turned towards him with a small grin. “Is there any idol you like? As in, your ideal type?” he asked.

Mark blushed and looked away. “No, not really,” he mumbled. “Not really? Come on. Is there someone you like? Maybe even a girlfriend?” Minseok asked curiously. Oh god. Why would he start on that topic now? Mark shook his head, still looking at his lap. “And boyfriend?” the older asked carefully. 

Mark’s eyes widened and his head shot up. “What? Why would you ask that?” he said, his voice higher than usual. The EXO member lifted his hands defensively. “Whoa, calm down. I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just curious,” he replied. Mark hummed and looked at the TV again. “Just so you know. I wouldn’t judge you. I’m bisexual myself,” Minseok said. What? Did he just hear that right? Mark looked up surprised. “Really? I would have never thought that,” he said.

“Yeah, I know. I don’t really make it a secret but I also don’t just tell someone if they don’t ask,” Minseok shrugged. “Do the others know?” Mark asked. “Yeah, of course. They’re my brothers,” the older replied. “Do they all accept it?” Mark asked tentatively. Minseok smiled and nodded. “Mm. They all aren’t that traditional anymore,” he said. “That’s good,” Mark mumbled awkwardly.

Minseok turned fully towards him and sighed. “Mark, you can talk to me.” “I guess it’s obvious already anyways,” Mark shrugged. The EXO member laid one hand on his shoulder and gently asked: “Is there someone you like?” Mark gulped and shrugged, looking down at his lap. He closed his eyes then as he felt them burning slightly. “Is it one of your members?” Minseok asked softly.

Mark sighed and shook his head. “Is it another idol?” Mark nodded slightly. “Do I know him?” the other asked. Mark hesitated and didn’t respond to that. “Is it me?” Minseok asked quietly. No! This can’t be happening right now! Mark gulped and looked away to the side. Tears were stinging in his eyes and he didn’t want the older to see it. The other squeezed the back of his neck slightly and gently said his name: “Mark.”

“I’m sorry,” Mark whispered and rubbed his eyes. “For what?” Minseok asked softly. “I didn’t want this to happen,” he mumbled. “Mark, you can’t do anything about your feelings. You can’t control who you like,” the EXO member sighed. Mark shrugged. The older maybe didn’t behave like that right now but he was sure that the older will realize it soon and throw him out.

A few tears rolled down his cheeks and he wiped them away. Minseok sighed and gently turned Mark around, pulling him against his chest. Mark tensed up slightly as he didn’t expect the move but he soon sunk against the other’s chest. This would probably be the last time he’ll get to be so close to him, so he should maybe enjoy it. He buried his face at Minseok’s neck and tangled his hands in his shirt.

Fresh tears fell down his cheeks and he sobbed quietly into the other’s neck. Minseok stroked soothingly over his back. “It’s okay, Mark,” he mumbled. “Are you listening to me?” Minseok asked after Mark had calmed down a bit. Mark sniffled slightly and nodded. “I like you too,” the older said quietly. 

Mark’s head shot up. “What?” he asked with wide eyes. Did he really just say that? Minseok smiled slightly and repeated: “I like you too.” Mark blinked at him and his mouth opened and closed for a few times before he smiled shyly. “Are you serious?” he asked tentatively. “Of course. I would never joke about something like that,” Minseok said. “Wow,” Mark mumbled.

“And now?” he asked then. “Well, do you want to be my boyfriend?” the older asked smiling. Mark nodded shyly and said: “But I’ve never…been in relationship.” “That doesn’t matter. We’ll go slow,” Minseok replied and hugged Mark again. He sighed happily and leaned against the other. Minseok pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and Mark blushed brightly which caused the older to chuckle.

“You’re so cute,” the EXO member mumbled. Mark blushed even more and smiled slightly. Minseok pulled away slightly and laid one hand on Mark’s cheek, examining his face silently. Mark shivered a little under his gaze. “Can I kiss you?” Minseok asked quietly. “Hyung, I’ve never…,” Mark mumbled shyly. “That’s okay. Kissing isn’t hard but I wasn’t planning to immediately make out with you anyway,” Minseok replied softly.

“Okay,” Mark mumbled and bit his lip nervously. “You don’t need to be nervous. I’ll guide you. Just follow me,” the older said quietly and stroked over his cheek. Mark nodded and took a deep breath. He looked up into the other’s eyes. Minseok slowly leaned closer to him, still looking into Mark’s eyes. God, his eyes were so beautiful! Mark could look into them for hours. Then he suddenly felt Minseok’s hot breath on his lips and jumped slightly but he didn’t back up.

As the EXO member thumbed over his cheek and came closer, he let his eyes flutter closed. Only a few seconds later a pair of soft lips lightly laid on his. It was only a gentle brush and Minseok pulled away again before he pressed his lips a bit more fully onto Mark’s. His breath hitched and he staid still as he didn’t know what to do. The older opened his lips slightly and started moving them slowly and just a little bit. Mark hesitantly tried doing the same.

The kiss definitely showed his inexperience as he wasn’t completely in sync with Minseok yet. But said person didn’t seem to care as Mark could feel him smiling into the kiss. After a few more moments Minseok parted from him and looked at him smiling. “See, that wasn’t that bad,” he said. Mark hummed, his cheeks still slightly pink. Minseok’s lips were definitely as soft as they looked. He still couldn’t believe that this had just happened.

They continued watching TV. This time though Minseok had his arm wrapped around Mark’s shoulders and Mark was leaning against the other. “Since when do you have feelings for me?” Minseok asked. “Don’t really know. I liked you from when we first met,” he shrugged. “Same. I thought you were so cute. You still are,” Minseok smiled. Mark blushed and smiled slightly, nuzzling his face at his hyung’s shoulder.

They stayed like that, cuddling and watching TV, until it was evening. “What do you want to eat?” Minseok asked. “Can we order Chinese?” Mark asked. “Of course,” the older smiled and took his phone. He dialed the number of a Chinese restaurant and ordered. “It’ll take about half an hour,” he said after hanging up. Mark hummed and leaned back against him. Minseok smiled and pulled Mark on his lap, so that he was straddling him. Mark made a surprised noise and looked at him with wide eyes. “What are you doing?” he stuttered.

“Don’t worry. I’m not doing anything. I’m not that kind of person,” the older said softly. Mark nodded and gulped. “I’m serious, Mark. I won’t do anything you don’t want to. I would never,” Minseok said and stroked over his sides. “Okay,” Mark mumbled. The other gently pulled him closer and laid his lips on Mark’s. Mark sighed and slowly returned the kiss, still hesitant but now he knew the basics. After some time he lifted his hands up and tangled them slightly in Minseok’s hair. 

Said person smiled into the kiss and thumbed over Mark’s hipbones, keeping the kiss slow and easy. They went on like that for a while, parting briefly when they needed air and leaning back in for slow kisses. When it rang on the door, they parted grudgingly and Mark got off his lap, so that Minseok could open the door. Mark sighed and sat back on the couch. This felt really nice. To be able to be this close to the older.

Minseok came back with two boxes and laid them on the couch table before getting chopsticks. He sat down on the couch again and they opened their boxes. “Smells so good,” Mark sighed and Minseok hummed in agreement. They started eating in a comfortable silence and watched TV. As they were done they put their stuff away and cuddled against each other again.

“You’ve never had a boyfriend before right?” Minseok asked. “No, why?” Mark replied. Minseok shook his head slightly. “Just asking.” Mark hummed and cuddled closer to Minseok. “Do your parents or members know that you like guys?” the older asked. “My parents don’t. And I’ve only really talked to Doyoung and Jeno but I think the others kind of know too,” Mark said. “Should we tell them? About us?” Mark asked. “Only if you want to,” Minseok answered. “Not yet maybe. Need to get used to this first,” Mark said. “Of course. Take your time,” the other said smiling. 

They cuddled for the rest of the evening until it was already pretty late. By the time it was eleven pm, Mark yawned and found his eyes heavy. “Let’s go to bed, okay?” Minseok said quietly. “Do you mean together?” Mark mumbled. “If you want to,” the older said. Mark shrugged. “Okay.” He was too tired to really think about it. “Go get changed then,” Minseok said softly. Mark nodded and sleepily walked to his room. He put some sweatpants and a simple shirt on before walking back out.

The door of Minseok’s room was open and he walked towards it, looking inside. Minseok was just putting his clothes into the closet and looked up when he noticed the younger. “Just come inside. You can lie down already,” he said. Mark nodded and shuffled to the bed. He sat on the mattress and waited for Minseok. The older briefly went into the bathroom before walking to the bed as well. He laid down under the covers and looked up at Mark.

“Come here,” he mumbled and pulled Mark down next to him. He pulled Mark against his chest and asked quietly: “Is that okay?” Mark nodded slightly and buried his face at Minseok’s chest. This was so nice. “Good night, Mark. Sleep well,” Minseok said. “You too,” Mark mumbled and quickly dozed off. Minseok smiled and kissed his head gently before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun.  
> Comments and wishes are always welcome.


	4. Pool Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,  
> next chapter is up. Sorry that it is a little rushed but I didn't have a lot time.  
> Hope you still like it.  
> Wolfsfan

The next morning Mark was slowly woken up by hands threading through his hair. He blinked his eyes open slightly and saw Minseok’s face in front of his. When the older saw that he was awake, he smiled slightly. “Good morning,” he said quietly. “Morning,” Mark mumbled sleepily and rubbed his eyes. Minseok smiled and thumbed over Mark’s cheek. “So cute,” he mumbled and pecked Mark.

“How did you sleep?” the EXO member asked. “Good. Like a baby,” Mark replied sleepily. The older smiled and pulled him closer. They stayed like that for an hour or something more, cuddling and exchanging lazy pecks. “This is nice,” Mark mumbled and Minseok hummed in agreement. “Let’s get up, okay?” his hyung said quietly. Mark sighed but nodded and sat up slowly. “Do you like pancakes?” Minseok asked. “Of course. Who doesn’t?” Mark replied.

The older smiled and said: “You can take your time. I’ll make some.” Mark nodded and walked to his room to get some clothes. Then he went to the bathroom, locked the door and took his clothes off, turning the shower on. He stepped under the warm spray and let his hair get wet. Mark sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. How would it feel to shower together with Minseok? No, this was too soon to think about that. He quickly finished washing and brushed his teeth before putting his clothes on and going down in the kitchen.

Minseok was already there and put the batter in a pan. He looked up and smiled at Mark who sat down at the table and watched the other. “What do you want to do today?” Minseok asked. Mark shrugged: “Don’t know.” “It’s really warm outside. How about we stay here and relax in the pool?” the older suggested. “Okay. I don’t have swimwear though,” Mark said. “No problem. You can have some of me,” Minseok said and put the plate with the pancakes on the table.

They ate in comfortable silence and then put the dishes in the dishwasher. After that Minseok motioned for Mark to follow him. They went upstairs into Minseok’s room and the older looked through his closet. He took black and dark blue swim shorts out and gave the blue ones to Mark. “They should fit you,” he said. Mark nodded and went into his room to change into the shorts. After he was done, he looked into Minseok’s room but it was empty.

He went downstairs and into the living room where the big glass door was open. Mark walked outside and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Minseok. The other was standing in front of the pool, his head leaned back while taking big sips of water. His muscular chest and his abs were shining in the sun. He gulped and blushed as Minseok turned to him. The older chuckled slightly as he saw Mark’s red face. “You don’t need to be shy. You can look,” he said. Mark blushed even more and covered his face with his hands.

“Come here, Mark,” his hyung chuckled. He shyly shuffled closer to him and bit his lip. When he reached Minseok, the older took his hands and said: “I’m your boyfriend. You don’t need to be so shy. You can look as much as you want and you can touch as much as you want.” With the last words he laid Mark’s hands on his muscular stomach. Mark’s face was burning and he looked at his hands shyly.

Minseok took his hands away after a few moments but Mark kept his there. He traced the lines of the older’s abs lightly before looking up at Minseok. Said person smiled and said: “Let’s get in the water. It’s nice.” He nodded and let himself be pulled to the edge of the pool. Minseok jumped inside and then looked up at him. “Come in. It’s pretty warm,” he said. Mark sat down at the edge and slid in the water. The older smiled and walked to him, laying his hands on Mark’s hips and pecking him.

He pushed Mark back gently, so that he was leaning against the edge and got closer to him, their bodies touching. Mark bit his lip slightly and blushed as he could feel the other’s abs and his, well, crotch against his own. “You okay? You need to tell me when you’re uncomfortable,” Minseok mumbled. “It’s fine,” Mark replied. The older hummed and stroked over his waist. Mark sighed and closed his eyes as Minseok placed soft kisses on his cheek.

Then suddenly water splashed over him. Mark gasped and opened his eyes, only to see Minseok grinning at him. He wiped confused over his face before splashing water back. The older chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mark, pulling him underwater. He squeaked and quickly held his breath. After a few moments they came back up and Mark wiped over his face, coughing slightly. “You’re the worst,” he pouted. “Ah, actually I think I’m the best,” Minseok grinned and pulled Mark against him.

Mark rolled his eyes and leaned against Minseok. “Don’t you think you’re a bit arrogant?” he asked grinning. “Maybe. Sometimes,” the older grinned. “You’re a bit pale. You should lie more in the sun,” the older said after a few moments. Mark hummed and shrugged. “Come on,” Minseok said and pulled him out of the pool and to the lays. In front of it he turned them around and laid his hands on Mark’s waist. He leaned down to him and placed his lips on Mark’s. Mark lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck, returning the kiss.

Minseok slowly moved forward and made him walk backwards. Suddenly he felt the lay on the back of his legs and yelped as he fell backwards. But Minseok caught him and lowered him slowly onto it. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t let you fall,” the EXO member mumbled against his lips as he hovered over him, laying in between Mark’s legs, with his arms on either side of his head. Mark shyly looked up at him, the position totally new for him. “You look good from here,” Minseok grinned. Mark blushed and nudged the older slightly. “What?” Minseok chuckled.

Mark sighed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t do that,” the older mumbled and leaned down to kiss him again. Mark closed his eyes and returned the kiss, laying his hands on Minseok’s sides. They kissed for a while before his hyung parted from him again, kissing over his jaw. He gently scraped his teeth over his skin, causing Mark to gasp quietly. He blushed and held his hand over his mouth, pushing Minseok away slightly. The older smiled softly and gently pulled his hand away. “You don’t need to be embarrassed. That just shows me that you like it,” he said quietly and thumbed over Mark’s red cheeks.

Mark nodded slightly, still bright red. “So cute,” Minseok mumbled and placed his lips on his jaw again. Mark closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft touch. The older kissed along his jawline to his ear and sucked lightly on his ear lobe. Mark shivered and made a quiet noise. “Does that feel good?” Minseok mumbled in his ear and he nodded slightly, goosebumps spreading over his body. The other licked slightly over the shell of his ear and nibbled on his ear lobe, making Mark moan quietly. He continued with sucking gently on Mark’s neck, not hard enough to leave a hickey though.

As he bit carefully down on his skin, Mark gasped and felt his blood rushing downwards. He pushed Minseok away slightly, his face red, and looked down shyly. “You okay?” Minseok asked. “Yeah, I just..,” Mark mumbled and bit his lip, squirming nervously. “Were you getting excited?” his hyung asked gently. He blushed even more and looked away. “Hey, you don’t need to be embarrassed in front of me. I won’t laugh at you. Your body is just reacting to what feels nice for you. But don’t worry, I won’t do anything else. I see that you’re uncomfortable,” Minseok said.

Mark sighed and nodded slightly. The older brushed his thumbs gently over his cheeks and pecked him, before rolling down from him and lying next to Mark. Minseok kissed his cheek before closing his eyes and letting the sun shine on his body. Mark did the same but found himself thinking further. He sighed and opened his eyes after a few moments. “Hyung,” he mumbled. Minseok hummed and turned his head to look at him. “No, forget it,” Mark mumbled and shook his head. “Tell me,” the older said. He shook his head and closed his eyes. “Mark. Come on,” Minseok sighed.

“I…you’ve done…it with a men before right?” Mark stuttered and blushed. “You mean sex?” Minseok asked and turned on his side. Mark blushed even more but nodded. “Yeah, I have. Why?” he asked. “Was just wondering,” Mark mumbled. “Mm. You don’t have to think about that yet. We’ve got time. No rush. We’re going after your pace,” Minseok said and combed through Mark’s hair. He nodded slightly and closed his eyes again. They stayed outside the whole day, alternating between lying in the sun and swimming.

When it was the late afternoon Minseok suggested: “We could cook jajangmyeon. But we need to go grocery shopping first.” “Sounds good,” Mark replied. “Let’s get dry and dressed then,” the older said and pulled him up. They went inside and to their rooms. Mark sighed and dried himself and his hair. This was completely new for him but really nice. Spending the whole day with his new boyfriend, cuddling and having fun. Just being close to someone he liked differently than his friends or family members. Someone he was in love with.

Mark put on some shorts and a simple shirt and fixed his hair before going downstairs. He sat on the couch and waited for Minseok who came downstairs only a few minutes later. He looked good as always, wearing light blue ripped jeans and a black tank top, his brown hair still damp and pushed back. Why was he always so damn sexy? How should he concentrate on anything like this? Mark stood up with a sigh and walked in the hallway, putting his shoes on. The EXO member grabbed his purse and car keys and opened the door. They went outside and to the car.

“Is that yours?” Mark asked. “No. It belongs to all the members. I mean, we have the vans but they belong to SM/our manager,” Minseok replied and Mark nodded. They sat in the car and drove to a near grocery store. Before they got outside, they put on their masks. They quickly walked through the store and got all the stuff they needed without being recognized. Then they went back to the car and drove to the dorm again.

“Can you cook?” Minseok asked. “Well, I know how to do some stuff but I think I shouldn’t cook alone,” Mark answered. The older chuckled and said: “Don’t worry. You don’t have to cook on your own.” They went in the kitchen and Minseok put some music on while he got everything out that they needed. He put the noodles in a pot with water and showed Mark how to make the sauce. This was also really nice. It felt kinda different to cook with his boyfriend than with a normal friend.

“You can already set the table,” Minseok said as the food was almost done. Mark nodded and put plates and stuff on the table before he sat down and watched the older. A few minutes later he took the pot and placed it on the table, filling both their plates. Then he sat down and smiled at Mark. “Try. Hope it tastes good,” he said. Mark nodded and put a spoon with noodles in his mouth. He hummed and closed his eyes. “Tastes really good,” he said after he had swallowed. “That’s good,” Minseok smiled and started eating as well.

They ate in comfortable silence, making eye contact and exchanging smiles from time to time. After they were done, they put the dishes away and cleaned the kitchen together. “Want to watch a movie?” the older asked. Mark nodded. “Yeah, sure.” They changed into comfortable clothes before sitting in the living room. “You can decide. We have Netflix,” Minseok said. “Avengers?” Mark suggested and the other nodded, turning the movie on. “You have school tomorrow right?” Minseok asked. “Yeah, unfortunately,” Mark sighed. The older chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. “Nah, you would be alone otherwise. I have to be on set tomorrow,” the other said. “I would really like to see you on set,” Mark said.”Mm. Unfortunately the shooting is mostly while you’re in school,” Minseok replied and Mark pouted. “That’s unfair,” he sighed. “Come on. Watch the movie,” Minseok chuckled and pulled him closer. Mark laid his head on his shoulder and looked at the TV. The older kissed his head stroked lightly over his arm.

They spent the rest of the evening with watching the movie and cuddling. When the movie was over, it was already ten pm. “We should go to bed,” Minseok said. Mark nodded and asked: “Together again?” “Sure. If you want to,” he replied and got up. They walked upstairs and Mark went in his room to change his clothes. “Do you mind if I sleep shirtless?” Minseok asked in the hallway. “Uh, no. It’s fine,” he answered. The EXO member nodded and went into his own room. After Mark had put on a shirt and shorts and brushed his teeth, he went there as well. Minseok was sitting on his bed with only his boxers on and looked up as Mark entered. “Come here,” he smiled and patted the mattress.

Mark climbed on the bed and bit his lip slightly, still not used to having Minseok almost naked in front of him. “When do you normally set your alarm?” his hyung asked. “Half past six am,” Mark said. Minseok hummed and set an alarm on his phone before lying down and turning to Mark. They were lying a few inches away and Minseok laid his hand on Mark’s cheek, thumbing over his skin. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” he asked quietly. Mark blushed and shook his head. No one had ever called him beautiful. “It’s true. Especially when you blush. That looks really pretty,” the older said and traced his features.

Mark got even redder and bit his lip. “Don’t do that,” Minseok mumbled and leaned closer to the younger, pulling his bottom lip out from between his teeth with his own. Mark shivered slightly and closed his eyes. His hyung smiled and placed his lips on Mark’s. He returned the kiss with a sigh and scooted closer to the older. Minseok laid his hand on Mark’s side and pulled him closer while deepening the kiss slightly. His lips were so soft. Just like Mark had always imagined.

They kissed for a while longer before parting. “We should sleep now,” the older said quietly and Mark nodded. “Good night,” he mumbled and cuddled against Minseok. “Sleep well,” the other said and kissed his head as he slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	5. Dreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,  
> I don't like this chapter that much. I had a hard time writing the last parts.  
> But hopefully you still like it.  
> Wolfsfan

He felt fingers tracing his features and a voice said his name softly: “Mark. You need to wake up.” Mark made a quiet noise and buried his face at the other’s chest. “Come on. We need to get ready,” Minseok said and patted his cheek lightly. He sighed and grudgingly opened his eyes. “I don’t want to,” he grumbled. “I know but you have school,” the older replied. Mark rubbed over his eyes and sat up slowly only to be pulled back down. “I thought you wanted me to get up,” Mark mumbled sleepily and confused. “I wish you a good morning too. I’m waiting for a kiss,” Minseok said with raised eyebrows. 

Mark blinked at him and bit his lip slightly. He had never initiated a kiss. He took a deep breath and leaned forward slowly, his gaze switching between Minseok’s eyes and lips. Mark closed his eyes when he could feel the other’s breath and let their lips touch. Minseok hummed and kissed him back immediately. He turned on his back and pulled Mark on top of him. Mark laid his hands on Minseok’s chest and sighed into the kiss. They kissed for a few moments longer before parting. “Good morning,” Minseok smiled. “Morning,” Mark mumbled.

“We should get up now,” the EXO member said and patted Mark’s back. He nodded and stood up from Minseok. “I’ll make fried eggs, okay?” his hyung asked. Mark hummed and nodded sleepily. Minseok smiled and said: “Then go get ready.” Mark rubbed his eyes and went to his room. He brushed his teeth and put his school uniform on, fixing his hair before going downstairs. Minseok was already in the kitchen and put the eggs in a pan. He was wearing jeans and a simple shirt but still looked so good. How can someone be this sweet and cute and hot and sexy at the same time?

Minseok turned around to him as he noticed Mark and smiled. “You look good in a uniform,” he said and looked up and down on him. Mark blushed and fiddled with his sleeves. The older came towards him and grabbed the edges of his jacket to pull Mark against his body. “Really good,” he mumbled and kissed him briefly. “Unfortunately I need to watch the food,” Minseok said and parted from him again, leaving Mark slightly flustered. He cleared his throat and sat at the table, watching Minseok. His hyung placed the plates on the table before asking: “Do you want coffee or anything?” “Yeah, sure,” Mark replied and Minseok made two cups of coffee before sitting down.

“Here you go,” he said and reached Mark the cup. “Thanks, hyung,” Mark said and carefully took a sip. “You’re welcome,” the older smiled and started eating. “Why can you cook so well?” Mark asked. It might be only fried eggs right now but it seemed like everything the older cooked would taste like it was from a professional cook. Minseok shrugged and said: “I’ve always liked cooking and my mum taught me since I was a little kid.” “I think my hyungs would be really thankful if you taught me how to cook,” Mark mumbled with his mouth full. “Sure, I can do that,” the other chuckled. “Hurry up though. We need to go soon,” he added after glancing at the clock. They quickly finished the fried eggs before leaving the house and sitting in the car. “What time is school over today?” Minseok asked as he started the car. “Two pm,” Mark replied. 

The EXO member hummed. “Good. I’m already going to be home then. I’ll get you.” “You don’t need to,” Mark said. “But I want to,” Minseok answered. Mark smiled at that and leaned his head back. He couldn’t quite believe that Minseok was his boyfriend. This all was so surreal. But so incredibly nice. “Hey, dreamer,” said person chuckled and nudged him. Mark jumped slightly and looked at him confused. “What?” “Where were you? We’re at your school,” the older laughed. Mark looked outside and blushed. “Oops.” He seriously hadn’t noticed that they arrived. “You need to go,” Minseok said. “Yeah, I know. Bye. Have fun,” Mark said and exited the car. “You too. Bye,” his boyfriend answered with a smile and waved him.

Mark looked after him before going to his friends who were waiting at the entrance. “Was that Minseok? From EXO?” they asked. “Yes. I’m staying with him until the others are back,” he answered as they went inside and to their classroom. “Sometimes I still can’t believe that you know all kinds of famous people,” Jaehwan, one of his best friends, sighed. Mark grinned slightly and shrugged. They sat on their places and got their stuff out as the teacher came inside. Mark sighed. Maths. He hated it so much. He tried to listen to the teacher but soon got bored and looked out of the window. His thoughts began drifting off to a certain person. Mark still felt like he was dreaming. He had never thought that they would get together. That Minseok felt the same way. 

The older was so gentle and knew just the right things to say when Mark got shy or insecure. And kissing him was like flying. Minseok’s lips were so incredibly soft and even if Mark had never kissed someone before, he could tell that Minseok was a good kisser. Just thinking of it made his stomach flutter and a smile appear on his face. His seatmate nudged him and ripped him out of his thoughts. He jumped slightly and looked at him. “What’s up with you?” Jaehwan frowned. “Nothing. Why?” Mark asked back. “You were smiling like an idiot and looked like you were far, far away,” his friend replied.

“Oh, I was just thinking,” Mark said, maybe a little too nonchalantly. “About who?” Jaehwan smirked. “What? About no one,” Mark answered but blushed. “You can’t lie to me. Come on. Who is it?” the boy asked grinning. “No one,” Mark repeated and shoved him slightly. Just as Jaehwan wanted to say something else, the teacher cleared his throat. “Guys, could you please be quiet and focus?” he sighed annoyed. “Yeah, sorry,” Mark said and looked to the front. Jaehwan rolled his eyes and mumbled: “This conversation is not over.”

Mark sighed and leaned his head on his hand. The rest of the day went by way too slowly but at least he could escape Jaehwan and his questions. When it was finally two pm, Mark quickly packed his stuff and said good bye to his friends before walking outside. Minseok’s car was already standing at the parking lot and he quickly got inside. “Hi,” he said and buckled his seatbelt. “Hey. How was school?” Minseok asked. “Boring,” Mark sighed. “That’s how school is,” the older said. They drove to the EXO dorm while talking calmly about their day.

They entered the house and Mark closed the door behind him. Suddenly there were hands on his waist, turning him around and gently pressing him against the door. “Wanted to kiss you the whole day,” Minseok mumbled and placed his lips on Mark’s. He sighed and closed his eyes, kissing him back. Minseok scooted closer to him, so that their bodies touched, and stroked over Mark’s sides. They parted after a while and Minseok leaned his forehead against Mark’s. “So, we still have some jajangmyeon. Should I warm it up?” he mumbled. “Sure. I’m hungry,” Mark replied quietly. The older hummed and took his hand, pulling him to the kitchen.

“Do you have homework?” he asked while getting the food out of the fridge. “Just a bit. I’ll do it after eating,” Mark answered and sat on a chair. “Okay. Have you called Taeyong yet?” Minseok asked. Mark scratched his head slightly and said: “Oops. No, I didn’t. I should do that later as well before he calls and gives me a lecture.” He rolled his eyes at the last part and Minseok chuckled. “That’s how hyungs are. We’re still like this with Sehun sometimes,” he said and put the noodles in the microwave. “I mean, it’s nice that they care. But sometimes it’s a bit annoying,” Mark said. “Yeah, I know,” Minseok sighed and put two bowls on the table.

After a few minutes he got the food out and filled their plates. He patted Marks back before sitting down and starting to eat. They ate calmly and then Mark quickly did his homework. When he was done, he got up and said: “I’ll call Taeyong.” “Sure, take your time,” Minseok said and turned on his laptop. Mark walked upstairs and changed into comfortable clothes before sitting on the bed in his room and dialing his hyung’s number. Only after a few beeps Taeyong answered: “Finally thought about calling?” “Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Mark said and rolled his eyes. “What took you so long?” the older asked. “I was busy,” Mark replied. “So, busy. With what?” Taeyong asked. “Well, school and stuff,” Mark said awkwardly. Taeyong snorted. “Sure. Today is only Monday.” Mark coughed and tried to think of something else to say. “Did something happen with you and Minseok?” Taeyong asked. “No?” Mark said but sounded not very sure.

“So yes?” the other asked and Mark could hear him grin. He sighed and hummed. “Are you together now?” “Yes,” he sighed. “Is he treating you well?” Taeyong asked. “Hyung, it’s only been three days.” “Still is he treating you well?” “Yes, he is,” Mark said and rolled his eyes. “Good because I won’t let someone hurt you,” Taeyong answered. “Thank you, hyung, but I’m fine,” Mark sighed. They talked for a while more before his hyung had to go. They said goodbye and Mark hung up. Then he went back down to the living room.

He sighed and sat next to Minseok on the couch. “How was it?” the older asked. “He..kinda..knows it,” he mumbled. “Knows what?” Minseok asked and looked at him. “Uhm, that..” “That we’re together?” Minseok asked. Mark hummed and nodded. “Okay,” the other shrugged. “Okay? You’re not mad?” Mark asked confused. “Why would I?” Minseok asked. “Because I didn’t ask you,” Mark replied. “You don’t need to ask me. I mean, it would be nice to know but it’s your decision who you want to tell,” his hyung said. Mark nodded and laid his head on Minseok’s shoulder, watching the show on TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	6. Should I or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,  
> next chapter on. I was on vacation the last week, so it might not be that good because I didn't have a quiet room where I could write alone.  
> Wolfsfan

The next day at school was just as boring as the last one. They almost only had boring subjects on Tuesdays. Religion, History, Geography and stuff like that. But the good thing was that Jaehwan wasn’t sitting next to him during the first lessons and couldn’t ask holes in his stomach again. Mark definitely felt his friend’s curious gazes in his back though and sighed. It seemed like the break would be really interesting. He should start thinking about what to say. None of his friends knew that he liked men or rather that he liked Minseok. And he wasn’t sure what they would think about it. Mark didn’t really think that any of his friends were homophobic but they surely didn’t have anything to do with it.

And he was kinda scared to find out what they thought about same sex relationships. They had never talked about stuff like that before. Only about girls and female idols they liked and found cute and stuff like that. Mark found himself getting nervous and bit around on his lower lip. What if they found it weird and didn’t want to be friends with him after he told them? That could be pretty dangerous for his career as well. They could tell it others and make it public. His career as an idol would be ruined then. Maybe even Minseok’s too. He couldn’t tell them. No way. That was too risky.

Without him realizing it the first lessons were already over and the bell rang. Shit, Mark still didn’t know what to say. Well, now it was too late to think about it. Jaehwan and his other friends stood up and waited for him. Mark packed his stuff very slowly in order to save some more time but eventually his bag was closed and he had to stand up. Jaehwan wrapped his arm around Mark’s shoulder and pulled him outside the classroom and to the cafeteria. Mark wasn’t really hungry because of the nervousness but he still bought a sandwich and waited for his friends.

He feared that Jaehwan had already told them about his behavior. Their gazes only confirmed his apprehension. Mark sighed internally and followed them to an empty table in the corner. As soon as Mark sat down, their curious stares hit him. “So, Jaehwan told us something,” Kyunghoon said grinning. Mark bit into his sandwich and asked with a full mouth: “And what would that be?” “That you seem to have a crush,” the other replied. “I don’t,” Mark sighed and shook his head. Jaehwan rolled his eyes and said: “Oh, come on. Stop lying. I’ve seen your gaze yesterday. You literally had hearts in your eyes.”

“Can’t you just leave it be? I don’t have a crush,” Mark said annoyed. “Yes, you do. Just tell us who it is. Is she at our school? Or an idol?” Donghae asked curiously. He groaned in annoyance and bit into his sandwich, so that he didn’t have to answer immediately. After he had swallowed, Mark said: “Guys, I’m serious. I don’t have a crush. Could we now please stop this conversation? You’re annoying me. I would like to eat in peace.” “Sure. If you say so,” Kyunghoon answered but Mark could hear and see that they didn’t believe him at all. Well, he still wouldn’t tell them. Or maybe he should ask Minseok or Taeyong for help.

Fortunately they really stopped annoying him after that and he finished his sandwich slowly. Then it already rang and they went back to their classroom where they now had social studies. They sat on their seats and got their stuff out but then the teacher came inside and said: “Please put your stuff away. We’re going to write a test now. “ Mark looked at Kyunghoon, his seatmate, blankly. “What? Now? But we didn’t do much last lesson,” Mark said. “Apparently enough for a test,” Kyunghoon replied. Fuck. Mark wasn’t prepared at all. He didn’t even take a look at his notes from the last lesson. 

Mark rubbed over his face and put his books away. He was ruined. He had no idea about the topic. This day was complete shit. The teacher gave them the sheets and he sighed heavily at the questions. He’s definitely gonna fuck it up. The questions were extremely hard, at least for him, and by the half of the time he had only answered two question and he didn’t even know if his answers were right. By the end of the test there were still free spots and Mark laid his head on his arms in frustration.

“How was it?” Kyunghoon asked. “Don’t even ask. I didn’t know anything,” Mark mumbled. “Don’t think too much about it. It’s one test,” his friend shrugged. Mark hummed but couldn’t help being frustrated. The last lessons were extremely boring and he just couldn’t stop thinking about his friend’s assumptions as well as the test. When it rang, he immediately packed his stuff away and stood up. He said goodbye to his friends and quickly went outside to Minseok’s car. Mark sat inside and laid his head back with a heavy sigh. “Hey, there. Exhausting day?” Minseok asked and looked at him. Mark hummed and rubbed over his face. “Let’s get home quickly then,” the older said and started the car. Mark leaned his head against the window and sighed.

The other patted his thigh briefly and drove home. He was relieved when Minseok finally parked and unlocked the door to the dorm. Mark pulled his shoes off and let himself fall on the couch. “Did something happen?” Minseok asked and kneeled down next to the couch. “This whole day was just shit,” Mark mumbled. “Do you want to talked about it?” his hyung asked and threaded through his hair. “Well, I was bored yesterday and thought about you and apparently I looked completely in love. Now my friends won’t let it go and keep annoying me. But I can’t tell them. They don’t know that I like you, a guy. And then we wrote a test. And I fucked it up because I didn’t study anything for it,” Mark whined frustrated.

“Mm. Seems like it was an awful day, huh?” Minseok said. Mark nodded and wiped over his eyes, a few tears of frustration hanging in his eyelashes. “Don’t cry, baby,” Minseok cooed and kissed his head. Mark blushed at the name but smiled slightly. “That’s it. Your smile is so pretty,” the older smiled. He got even redder and whined quietly, hiding his face at his arms. Minseok chuckled and threaded through his hair. Mark sighed and said: “I just don’t know what to do. I’m scared that they’ll hate me or that it could even ruin my career as an idol.” The older hummed and thumbed over his cheek. “If they’re really your friends, they’ll accept it and support you,” he said.

“We’ve never talked about it. I don’t know if they’re homophobic or not,” Mark sighed. “Just take your time. See if you can find it out and then you can decide if you want to tell them or not,” Minseok replied. He sighed and nodded. “Don’t worry too much about it. And about the test neither. It can happen sometimes,” the EXO member added and sat on the couch next to him. He patted Mark’s back and said: “Come up. Stop thinking about it for now.” Mark nodded slightly and sat up, looking at Minseok. His hyung wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer while Mark laid his hands on his chest. They both leaned closer to each other and Mark closed his eyes when he felt Minseok’s lips on his own.

He sighed and relaxed against the older’s chest. Said person gently moved his lips, causing Mark’s stomach to flutter. He felt like their lips fit perfectly together, moving in a slow rhythm. The older stroked over his back and gently deepened the kiss. He licked over Mark’s bottom lip who shuddered and grabbed Minseok’s shirt. Even though he had never done this before, his mouth opened reflexively and let the other’s tongue inside. Minseok slowly explored his mouth and brushed his tongue over Mark’s. He gasped quietly and pressed closer to the older. Their tongues started a gentle fight and Minseok stroked over his sides.

They parted after a while and Mark laid his head on Minseok’s shoulder. “We should eat something,” the older said. Mark hummed and nodded. “And after that I should study for tomorrow,” he said. “Mm. I’ll make some ramen,” Minseok said and stood up, going in the kitchen. Mark turned the TV on and waited for him. They ate the ramen while watching TV and cuddling, Mark laying his legs on Minseok’s lap. After that he took his notes for the next day and started studying. His hyung threaded through his hair and watched him. About one and a half hours later he was finally done with studying for the next school day and put his stuff away.

It was already the early evening and Minseok suggested: “How about we order Thai?” “Yeah, sure. I’m gonna shower first though,” Mark answered. His boyfriend nodded and said: “You can take your time. It will probably take a bit longer anyway.” They chose what they wanted to eat and while Minseok grabbed the phone, Mark went upstairs into the bathroom. He locked the door and took his clothes off before turning the shower on. When the water was warm, he stepped under the spray and held his face in the warm water. Mark combed his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. His body was relaxing in the warm water and he sighed happily.

He took his time with washing his hair and body and even put lotion on his skin after drying himself off. When he put some comfortable shorts and a t-shirt on, he was completely relaxed again and went downstairs to Minseok. “And? Are you feeling better?” he asked. Mark hummed and sat down with a small smile. “Good. Food will be here soon,” the older said and wrapped his arm around Mark’s shoulders. Mark pecked him and laid his head on his shoulder. A while later it rang on the door and Minseok got up to pay for the food. Mark went into the kitchen and already set the table.

After eating, they cuddled for the rest of the evening on the couch and watched TV. They exchanged lazy kisses and pecks from time to time. As Mark almost fell asleep while Minseok drew circles on his back, they decided to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	7. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,  
> I know I usually post on saturday but I couldn't finish the chapter yesterday, so it's one day late.  
> It started snowing where I live today. Has anyone else also snow in his country already?  
> Wolfsfan
> 
> Warning: Masturbation (not detailed though)

They set the alarm a bit earlier for the next morning, so that they had more time and this time Mark woke up with the alarm ringing. He yawned and blinked his eyes open, rubbing over them. When he looked over at Minseok, he saw that the other was waking up as well. Minseok smiled at him and pecked him. “Good morning, baby,” he said, his voice hoarse. “Morning,” Mark replied. “Did you sleep well?” Minseok asked and Mark nodded. Minseok threaded through his hair and leaned closer to him, placing his lips on Mark’s in a gentle kiss.

The older slowly moved his lips against his and Mark returned the kiss slowly. He laid one hand on Minseok’s chest and one on his side, leaning closer to him. Kissing Minseok felt so nice. His lips were as soft as cushions and he knew how to make his stomach flutter. His hyung thumbed over his cheek before wrapping his arm around Mark’s waist and gently pulling him closer. Mark scooted over until their chests and legs touched. He jumped slightly and made a quiet noise as his crotch brushed against the older’s thigh, only now noticing that he had a morning wood.

Mark blushed bright red and moved away from Minseok who obviously had felt it too. He whined in embarrassment and turned on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. “Hey, it’s fine, Mark. You don’t need to be embarrassed,” Minseok said and rubbed over his back. “But I am,” Mark whined. The other sighed and kissed his head. “It’s completely normal. It happens to me too. And I’ve already told you that you don’t have to be embarrassed in front of me. I won’t laugh at you,” he said. “It’s still embarrassing,” Mark mumbled, his face burning.

“Be proud. Your body is healthy,” Minseok shrugged and threaded through his hair. “Look at me,” he said then. Mark sighed and grudgingly turned his head, looking up at him with red cheeks. “You don’t need to be embarrassed. It’s normal,” his boyfriend said and Mark nodded with a sigh. “Now go take a shower. We can cuddle a bit more after,” Minseok said and kissed his cheek. “Okay,” Mark sighed and stood up while pulling his shirt down to cover his crotch. Minseok smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. Mark quickly left the room and grabbed his clothes before going into the bathroom and locking the door.

He sighed and rubbed over his still red face. Why was stuff like this always happening to him? This was so embarrassing. Mark pulled his shirt and boxers off and stepped under the shower, turning the water on. He leaned against the tiled wall and closed his eyes, feeling his crotch tingling. Mark didn’t really want to do anything with Minseok here but he hadn’t jerked off in a while and maybe it would help him reduce a bit of the tension. He just had to stay quiet. Mark bit his lip and trailed his hand over his stomach to his crotch. He wrapped his hand around his cock and leaned his head back against the tiles. To prevent any moans from leaving his mouth Mark bit his lip harder and stroked himself slowly but tightly.

His breath got heavier and he thumbed over his tip, his hips twitching. Mark moved his hand a bit faster and tightened his grip, his thoughts wandering to the older. In his mind it was Minseok touching him and kissing over his neck and chest. He bit his lip harder to not moan out loud as he felt his stomach tightening soon. It only took a few more strokes before he came in his hand, the white liquid being washed away by the water. Mark stayed like that for a few moments, leaning against the wall. When he had calmed his breath, he washed himself and got out of the shower. He dried himself and brushed his teeth before putting his uniform on and fixing his hair.

After he was done, Mark grabbed his bag and went downstairs into the kitchen. Minseok was already putting the plates with fried eggs and bacon on the table and Mark quickly sat down. He acted like nothing had happened and hoped that Minseok didn’t hear anything. At least he didn’t say anything. They quickly ate and then cuddled on the couch until it was time for them to go. As Mark wanted to open the door, he was stopped by the older who turned him around. He looked up at Minseok confused and wanted to ask what was going on but he was silenced by the other kissing him. 

Mark sighed and lifted his hands to tangle in Minseok’s hair as he returned the kiss. The kiss was slow but deep and lasted for a few moments until they parted from each other again. “Last kiss until after school,” Minseok said and then opened the door. They sat in the car and Minseok drove to Mark’s school. Mark leaned his head back and thought about how he could find out if his friends were homophobic or not. Then he remembered that they actually had an openly gay couple at school since a few weeks which they had never talked about. He could just ask them what they thought about the guys.

When Minseok parked in front of the school, his mood had brightened a bit even though he was still nervous about their thoughts. He said goodbye to his boyfriend and got out of the car, walking to his friends who were waiting at the entrance. Mark greeted them and they went inside to their classroom. They had Korean for the first two lessons which meant no talking with each other and lots of writing. When it was finally time for their break, Mark’s hand was hurting and he sighed relieved. They went to the cafeteria and sat down with their food. Mark took a deep breath, so that he wouldn’t sound somehow obvious, and started: “By the way, do you know that we have a gay couple at school?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Kyunghoon asked. Mark shrugged. “Just saw them earlier in the hallway. What do you think about them?” he asked. “Well, I don’t know much about homosexuality but I respect them for being so open about it,” Jaehwan said. Donghae hummed and said: “I don’t think I would be so open in school. Maybe with my friends but I wouldn’t want everyone to know.” “Yeah, they’re pretty brave. But I’m surprised that they don’t get hated on so much. I don’t have any problem with it but there are some people at the school who have,” Kyunghoon added. “Unfortunately. I actually find them pretty cute together,” Mark said and held back his smile. Seemed like they really had nothing against it. He still decided that he wouldn’t tell them yet.

The rest of the school day went by very fast as his mood was lifted completely now and even history was fun. Mark couldn’t even count the time as it already rang for the end. He parted cheerfully from his friends and sat in Minseok’s car. “What’s up now? Yesterday you were completely wrecked and today you’re beaming,” the older said as he saw Mark’s wide smile. He hummed and said: “So I know now that my friends aren’t homophobic.” “Yeah? That’s great. Did you tell them or what did you do?” Minseok asked. “No. I remembered that two guys from our school outed themselves a few weeks ago and I asked my friends what they thought about them,” Mark replied.

Minseok hummed and nodded. “How about we go eat today and then go the cinema?” he asked. “Yeah, sure. What movie?” Mark asked. “The new Thor movie started,” Minseok shrugged. Mark nodded. “That’s fine. I’ve seen the others too.” They drove home and only ate some ramen after putting comfortable clothes on. Then Mark did his homework and studied for the next day. When he was done with everything it was four pm and they had to go soon as the movie started at five pm. They both went upstairs to get ready and Mark put on some simple jeans and a grey t-shirt.

Then he went to Minseok’s room and leaned against the door frame. The older was still changing. He was only in his underwear which was in a dark blue and quite tight. The outline of his cock was really obvious and Mark gulped, tearing his eyes away from it. Just in time because Minseok suddenly turned around and spotted him. “Oh, you’re already done. Have you been standing there for long?” he asked. “No, just came out now,” Mark answered. His hyung hummed and put tight black jeans and a white dress shirt on. 

“Okay. We can go,” Minseok said and grabbed his purse and phone. He laid his hand on Mark’s back and gently pushed him downstairs. They put their masks and caps on and drove in the city to the cinema. Minseok had reservated the tickets, so they didn’t have to stand in the line and quickly went on to the snacks. “Popcorn?” Minseok asked and Mark nodded. They, or more Minseok, bought popcorn and drinks and then they went in the cinema, sitting on their seats. The older had ‘reservated’ the last two rows, so that no fans could disturb them.

They sat in the middle of the row and Mark was glad that it already darkened and nobody could see them. He took off his mask and cap and smiled as Minseok grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Mark laid his head on the older’s shoulder and ate a few pieces of popcorn as the advertisements started. “I thought that I could meet up with my friends tomorrow. Is that okay?” Mark asked. “Of course. Right after school?” Minseok asked. Mark hummed and nodded. “Yeah. We normally go to Kyunghoon’s place. He lives near the school.” “Okay. That’s fine,” his boyfriend said.

They watched the movie without being disturbed or recognized by anyone and put their masks back on before the light was switched on. They exited the cinema before all the others and then drove to a small restaurant where they had pasta and talked about random stuff since they couldn’t behave like a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	8. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I really had no time last week. But now you have the next chapter.  
> Wolfsfan

“So you`re still all coming to my place?” Kyunghoon asked as the bell signalized the end of school. “Yeah, sure,” Mark answered and the others hummed. They grabbed their bags and exited the school, walking along the road towards the street Kyunghoon lived in. They listened to music with a Bluetooth speaker and sang along with it, laughing loudly when one of the others sang a wrong note. After fifteen minutes they reached the house and entered it. Kyunghoon’s mum had already cooked and they sat at the table. She put the plates on the table and they started eating. 

After they were done, they helped her with cleaning the table and then went upstairs into Kyunghoon’s room. They sat on the bed and on the floor in front of it and turned the play station on. First they decided for Call of Duty and Kyunghoon handed them the controllers. The game started after they chose their map and they searched for their enemies. They played the game for a long time and laughed at all the fails, shoving themselves off the bed or to the floor. After some time they just started killing each other’s characters out of purpose and Mark found himself thinking back to yesterday and their conversation. 

They weren’t homophobic and he would definitely tell them about his relationship. But he didn’t know when and how. Mark was slightly intrigued to do it in this moment but on the other side it was still pretty early. They changed the game to some kind of car racing stuff but Mark couldn’t stop contemplating whether he should tell them now or not. That caused him to keep crashing into walls or other stuff and ending up as the last one even though he normally was good at such games. After the third round, Jaehwan nudged him and asked: “Yah, what’s up with you? You’re not even here with us.”

Mark blushed slightly and said: “Sorry. I was thinking about something.” “And what is so important that it can’t wait until you’re at home?” Donghae asked. “Nothing. Just spaced out,” Mark replied. “Oh Mark, come on. Why don’t you just tell us?” Jaehwan sighed. Mark sighed and rubbed over his face. Should he? They wouldn’t hate him or anything but it still would be weird. Oh, fuck it. “You remember what we talked about yesterday in the cafeteria?” he asked. “You mean the gay couple?” Kyunghoon asked back. Mark hummed and nodded. “Yeah, what about them?” Jaehwan asked. Mark sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He hesitantly said: “Well, you were kind off right, Jaehwan.”

“With what? Oh. You mean you have a crush? On a guy?” Jaehwan asked with big eyes. “Actually..I have a boyfriend,” Mark said tentatively. “What? Why did you keep that a secret of us?” Donghae asked indignantly. “Well, I didn’t know how you thought about that stuff. I was scared of your reaction. That’s why I also started that topic yesterday. To find out your thoughts,” he replied. “You didn’t have to be scared. We wouldn’t have abandoned you or anything,” Jaehwan said. “Yeah, I know that now too,” Mark answered.

“For how long? And who is it?” Kyunghoon asked curiously. “Uhm..Minseok. Only for a few days,” Mark mumbled. “What? Are you fucking serious?” Donghae asked with wide eyes. He hummed and nodded. They gaped at him and nodded appreciating. “Let’s continue playing for now but you definitely need to tell us anything that happens,” Jaehwan said and Mark agreed grudgingly. They continued playing games until the afternoon and Mark texted Minseok later if he could get him. 

About fifteen minutes later, he was sitting in Minseok’s car and sighed happily. “How was it? Did you have fun?” he asked. “Yeah. We just played games all day,” Mark answered. “We need to play some time as well,” Minseok said and Mark nodded eagerly. “Hyung, I told them about us,” Mark said after a few minutes. “Yeah? What did they say?” Minseok asked. “Well, they don’t have anything against it. And they want me to tell them everything,” Mark said and rolled his eyes. The older chuckled and parked in the garage. They went inside and Mark changed into comfortable clothes before he started making his homework and learning while Minseok cooked Kimchi stew for dinner.

After some time, Minseok called: “Food is done.” “Just a minute. I’m almost finished,” Mark replied and read the last paragraph before standing up and going in the kitchen. They sat down and started eating while Minseok told him about the shooting. “’Guardian of the Galaxy’ comes on TV later,” the older said as they put the plates in the dishwasher. “Do you want to watch it?” “Sure. I haven’t seen it in a long time,” Mark replied. They finished cleaning and then sat on the couch, turning the TV on.

The EXO member wrapped his arm around Mark’s shoulder and Mark cuddled in his side, pulling his legs on the couch. Minseok kissed his head and stroked over his arm. Cuddling like this they watched the movie. His boyfriend alternated between kissing his head, stroking over his arm and threading through his hair and Mark laid his head on Minseok’s shoulder and tangled his hands in his shirt. After a while he turned his head and let his gaze travel over the older’s features. His face was perfect. Those almond shaped eyes looked mysterious and warm at the same time. His nose was formed perfectly, his skin so soft and smooth. And his lips. They were a beautiful pink and felt like clouds.

Suddenly Minseok turned his head towards him and asked: “Why are you looking at me like that?” Mark blushed and shrugged. “You’re handsome.” The older smiled and said: “Thanks. You are too.” Mark smiled shyly and looked at him. Minseok returned the gaze and Mark found himself slowly getting lost in the deep brown eyes. He could look into them for hours. His hyung thumbed over his cheek and slowly inched closer until Mark could feel his warm breath on his face. Mark’s eyes fluttered close on reflex and then he felt the older’s lips touching his. He sighed and grabbed Minseok’s shirt, returning the slow movement. Minseok turned his body towards him and wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss deepened slightly and Minseok nibbled gently on Mark’s lower lip which caused him to gasp quietly and open his mouth. The older slipped his tongue inside and trailed it over his teeth. He just knew how to make Mark’s stomach tingle. Mark kept his mouth open and let Minseok explore it with his tongue. Then he brushed it over Mark’s tongue and they started a gentle fight. Their tongues moved against each other slowly, not fighting for dominance but more like they were dancing. The older pushed him gently backwards, so that he was lying on his back, and leaned over him, not breaking the kiss. Mark hummed and wrapped his arms around Minseok’s neck. The other leaned on his forearms next to his head and continued kissing him deeply, while pushing Mark’s legs slightly apart with his own, so that he could lie in between.

They kissed for a while longer and Minseok took one arm down, stroking over his chest. He moved his hand further down and slowly inched his fingers under Mark’s shirt. Mark gasped surprised but didn’t stop him, so Minseok slowly slipped his hand under the fabric and stroked over his stomach. Their lips parted briefly, so that they could gain their breath back but they soon met again, continuing to kiss passionately. Minseok roamed his hand over Mark’s stomach and chest before pulling back slightly. “Can I take your shirt off?” he asked quietly and Mark opened his eyes, biting his lip before nodding. Minseok had seen him shirtless already anyways. The older smiled and pulled Mark’s shirt over his head, Mark helping with sitting up a little. His hyung hummed and let his gaze wander over his upper body.

“So beautiful,” he mumbled and Mark blushed slightly. He looked at Minseok with a small smile and waited for him to do something. When Minseok had admired his body long enough, he roamed both of his hands over his chest and traced his ribs. Mark sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back as the older leaned down and kissed over his neck. He gently nipped on the skin and sucked on his earlobe. “Your skin is so soft,” he mumbled, his low voice vibrating against Mark’s skin. He moved further down and scraped his teeth over Mark’s collar bone. Mark shivered and gasped quietly. Minseok placed kisses on almost every spot of skin before moving down to his nipple, licking over it before closing his lips around it and gently sucking on it. That caused Mark to moan softly and arch against his mouth.

He flicked his tongue over his nipple and started teasing the other with his hand, rubbing it gently. Mark moaned quietly and lifted his hands to tangle in Minseok’s hair, holding his head to his chest. “Does that feel good?” Minseok asked and looked up at him. Mark nodded and whined quietly, arching closer to his face. The older chuckled and bit slightly on the already hardened nub, sending a spark through his body. Mark mewled and tugged on his hair. Minseok switched to the other side, doing the same to his second nipple while gently pinching the other with his fingers. After a while he let go of the hard and slightly abused nubs and moved further down, sucking on the skin on Mark’s ribcage. He pulled on the skin with his teeth and only let go when a dark red mark was left. Minseok continued until his ribs were covered with hickeys and Mark was trembling slightly, his breath stuttering.

When Minseok scraped his teeth over his hipbone though, Mark felt his crotch starting to tingle and pulled the older’s head gently up to stop him. “How was that?” the EXO member asked. “Felt good,” Mark mumbled. His boyfriend hummed and smiled. “This much to ‘let’s watch a movie’ though,” Mark chuckled after a few quiet moments. Minseok grinned and pecked him before sitting up and reaching him his shirt. “We can rewind it,” he shrugged, causing Mark to laugh. He pulled his shirt back on and sat up, watching the other rewinding the movie to the scene where they got distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	9. "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,  
> this time I made it earlier.
> 
> And in this chapter there's some lovesick Mark for @SomeFuck9  
> Wolfsfan

The next morning Mark was the first one to wake up. Even before the alarm. He yawned and rubbed over his eyes before sleepily looking at the clock. Ten minutes to five am. Seriously? Why was he awake already? He could have slept one more hour. Mark sighed and brushed his hair back. Now he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again. He looked down at Minseok and smiled softly. His hyung was holding him in his sleep, his hair messed up and fluffy and his parted lips were slightly swollen. Overall he just looked so cute. Mark cuddled against him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He watched him sleeping and carefully brushed some strands of hair out of his eyes. Minseok sighed and leaned into the touch, causing Mark to smile. He traced the features of his sleeping boyfriend lightly and just looked at him.

After some time Minseok’s eyelids fluttered and Mark stopped moving his hand. The older blinked his eyes open slightly and looked at Mark. “Hi,” he mumbled hoarsely. “Hey,” Mark replied quietly. “Did the alarm already go off?” Minseok asked. “No. We both woke up way too early,” he said. Minseok nodded and looked at the clock. “We still have time,” he mumbled and pulled Mark closer. “For what?” Mark asked. “Cuddling,” Minseok replied. Mark smiled and nodded, cuddling against his chest. Minseok sighed and kissed his head, hugging him tightly. “How long do you have school today?” he asked. “One pm,” Mark replied. “I’ll get you again,” the other said. Mark smiled and nodded, nuzzling his face at the older’s neck and inhaling his scent.

Minseok sighed after a while and Mark looked up. He sounded somewhat distressed. “Is something wrong?” Mark asked. The other sighed again and rubbed over his face. Mark frowned and scooted back slightly. “Uhm…well, I need to tell you something,” he sighed. “What is it?” Mark asked. Why did he sound so troubled? “Well, my shooting today. There is a special scene…where…I have to kiss a girl,” he said tentatively. “You..what?” Mark asked. “I need to kiss a girl today,” Minseok repeated with a sigh. Mark gulped and nodded, fiddling with Minseok’s shirt. Why did the thought hurt so much? It was just for shooting. The older was together with him. “Do you need to do that? Can’t someone else?” he mumbled. “Unfortunately not. It’s fitted for my role,” his hyung sighed. “That doesn’t mean anything though. I don’t even really know her. We’re just acting,” he added. “I know,” Mark mumbled. “Please don’t be upset. I’ll kiss you the whole day after it,” Minseok said, causing Mark to smile slightly.

The EXO member thumbed over his cheek and lifted his head up, gently placing his lips on Mark’s. They kissed slowly, their lips moving languidly, and cuddled closer to each other. The kiss stayed soft and slow, their lips brushing lightly together. They kissed for a few more minutes until the alarm went off unfortunately. Mark sighed and grudgingly parted from the older. “I want to stay home,” he sighed. “I know. Me too,” Minseok answered and pecked him. They got out of the bed and Mark shuffled to his bathroom while Minseok cleaned up the bedding. He closed the door behind him and splashed water in his face, sighing heavily. Of course it was nice that Minseok had such a big role but why couldn’t anyone else have a kissing scene? Why Minseok?

Mark quickly brushed his teeth and put his uniform on even though he really wanted to stay home. With Minseok. But he had to go to school, so he went downstairs into the kitchen. The older wasn’t there yet, so he just took some cereal and milk out and sat down. A few minutes later the other came in as well and made coffee for them. He sat next to Mark and kissed his head. “Don’t be upset, yeah? I will think of you,” Minseok said and took his hand. Mark hummed and laid his head on the older’s shoulder after finishing his cereal. His boyfriend intertwined their fingers and ate as well, thumbing lightly over the back of his hand. When Minseok was done with eating, he wanted to stand up to put the bowls away but Mark whined and grabbed his shirt.

“What is it?” Minseok asked. “Don’t stand up,” Mark pouted. His hyung smiled slightly and sat down again. “We need to go soon though,” he said. Mark shrugged and nuzzled his face at the older’s neck. He didn’t want to let him go. Minseok sighed and kissed his head, staying like that for a few more minutes. “Come on. Let me put that away. It’s time to go,” he said then. Mark grumbled and grudgingly sat back, letting the other stand up. He quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and then they put their shoes on. Mark grabbed his backpack and they went outside to the car. He placed the bag on his lap and hugged it. “I don’t want you to kiss her,” he mumbled as the EXO member started the car. “I know, baby. But I can’t change it,” Minseok sighed.

Mark hummed and leaned his head back, looking out of the window. The older sighed and briefly looked over at him before concentrating on the street again. The ride to the school felt way too long and quiet today. Mark couldn’t stop picturing Minseok kissing a girl, his chest clenching painfully. He fiddled with the edge of his shirt and sighed. When they stopped in front of the school, Mark said goodbye to Minseok and got out of the car. He went to his friends, his boyfriend looking after him.

“Hi, guys,” Mark sighed as he reached them. Jaehwan frowned. “What’s up with you? You don’t look so well,” he said. Mark shrugged and pulled them inside. He wordlessly walked up the stairs to their classroom. His friends followed him and shared concerned gazes. “Hey, Mark. What’s wrong?” Kyunghoon asked and grabbed his wrist. “Nothing. Just didn’t sleep well,” he replied and continued walking to the classroom. He leaned against the wall in front of it and closed his eyes. “That definitely doesn’t look like that. What is it? Did something happen?” Donghae asked. “No. Everything is fine,” Mark sighed.

“Seriously? And we should believe that?” Donghae sighed. Mark shrugged and leaned his head back. “Did Minseok do something?” Kyunghoon asked. At this Mark opened his eyes and looked at him. “No. What should he have done?” he asked confused. “Did he hurt you? Physically or mentally?” Kyunghoon asked. Mark’s eyes widened. “God, no. He would never do something like that,” he said. “What is it then? You’re worrying us,” Jaehwan said. “Well, he needs to shoot a kissing scene today,” Mark sighed. The others were quiet for a moment before Kyunghoon said: “And now you’re jealous.” Mark nodded and said: “I know that it doesn’t mean anything but it still makes me upset. I can’t stop seeing it and I don’t like it at all.”

“Well, that’s normal. You’re in a relationship with him. But I don’t think he can change it,” Jaehwan said. “No. Unfortunately not,” Mark replied. Before they could say anything else, the other students and the teacher came and they had to stop talking about it. They followed the teacher inside and sat down. 

The hours went by way too slowly and Mark couldn’t focus at all. He just couldn’t stop thinking about it. Did it already happen or was it coming only now? What kind of kiss was it? Only a peck or a full on kiss? Did Minseok like it? His mind kept picturing an extremely pretty girl with long hair and plump lips, looking up at the older with big innocent eyes. Minseok stroked over her cheek and slowly leaned closer to her face, placing his lips on hers. She mewled quietly and tangled her hands in his hair, pressing herself against him. The EXO member moved his lips against her own and stroked over her lower back. He pulled her closer and held her waist slightly.

Mark shook his head and blinked quickly to make the tears in his eyes disappear. His heart pounded painfully against his ribs and his stomach clenched, making him feel like he needed to throw up. But he just took deep breaths and forced himself to not think about it anymore. Jaehwan, who sat next to him, watched him concerned and stroked over his arm. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly. Mark sighed and shrugged. “Not really. Trying to push it away.” “Do you want to go home?” Jaehwan asked. “I can’t. Don’t have a key,” Mark answered. “True,” his friend sighed. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” Mark said.

Jaehwan sighed but nodded. They concentrated back on the lesson and Mark succeeded somehow at not thinking about it anymore. The day still passed only slowly and Mark was relieved as it was finally over. He went outside but the thoughts immediately came back as he saw Minseok’s car. What if he liked it better than kissing him? What if he didn’t want Mark anymore? He exhaled shakily before sitting in the car. “Hey,” Mark said quietly and buckled his seatbelt. “How was school?” Minseok asked as he started the car. “Boring,” Mark mumbled. The older sighed and drove to the dorm. The ride was quiet and Mark gulped at the awkward tension. This didn’t feel like before.

A few minutes before they reached their destination he asked shakily: “How was the kiss?” Minseok sighed and answered: “Well, it was a film kiss.” The way he answered didn’t seem right. He gulped and bit his lip, tears stinging in his eyes. Mark grabbed the fabric of his pants and clawed in it. Minseok looked over at him and his eyes widened slightly. “Fuck, Mark,” he said and quickly parked the car in the garage. Mark sniffled as Minseok got outside. The older pulled Mark out of the car and inside the house before hugging him tightly. Mark closed his eyes tightly and sobbed into his shirt.

“Baby, are you so upset because of this?” Minseok asked. Mark nodded slightly and clung onto the older, sobs shaking his body. “Oh, baby. I’m so sorry. But it didn’t mean anything. Nothing at all,” the older said and stoked over his back. He kissed Mark’s head and held him tightly against his chest. “Calm down, baby. I only want to be with you. That was just acting,” Minseok said and sat down on the couch with Mark on his lap. Mark buried his face at his hyung’s neck and tried to stop the sobs. The older cradled him gently and whispered sweet words into his ear until the sobs finally stopped, only a few more tears rolling down his cheeks. “Ssh, it’s okay. I don’t want that girl,” Minseok said. “I only love you,” he said quietly. Mark froze and lifted his head up, looking at the older with big eyes. 

“You what?” he asked hoarsely. “I love you,” the other repeated quietly. “You do?” Mark whispered. “Of course I do,” Minseok answered. “I love you too,” Mark whispered shyly. His boyfriend smiled slightly and gently wiped Mark’s tears away. “Did you really think I would want her?” he asked. Mark nodded slightly and looked at his chest. “Couldn’t help imagining it,” he mumbled. “Don’t ever think something like that again. I love only you,” Minseok said. Mark smiled slightly and said: “I love you too.” His hyung stroked over his cheeks and gently placed his lips on Mark’s. He sighed and tangled his hands in the older’s shirt. It was only a gentle brush of their lips, barely touching but so comforting. Mark shivered and pressed against him. They parted after a few moments and Mark buried his face at Minseok’s neck. The older pulled him closer and stroked over his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	10. Romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,  
> sorry that I'm late again but I couldn't write on the weekend because my birthday was on saturday.  
> Hope that you like it. This is on the same day as the last chapter.  
> Wolfsfan

_“Don’t ever think something like that again. I love only you,” Minseok said. Mark smiled slightly and said: “I love you too.” His hyung stroked over his cheeks and gently placed his lips on Mark’s. He sighed and tangled his hands in the older’s shirt. It was only a gentle brush of their lips, barely touching but so comforting. Mark shivered and pressed against him. They parted after a few moments and Mark buried his face at Minseok’s neck. The older pulled him closer and stroked over his back._

 

They stayed like this for almost an hour. Mark was still straddling Minseok and he had his eyes closed and his face buried at the other’s neck. Minseok traced his spine gently and watched some TV over his shoulder. “Do you have homework or something to learn?” Minseok asked. “No. Luckily not,” Mark mumbled. The older hummed and kissed his head. “We could cook something for dinner later. I bought some stuff for spaghetti Bolognese earlier,” he said. “Well, I can’t cook,” Mark replied. “It’s nothing complicated. And you don’t need to do it alone,” Minseok said. Mark hummed and nodded: “Okay.” “Let’s just make this a lazy afternoon and evening with lots of cuddling,” the older said and stroked over his back. “Yes, please,” Mark mumbled.

Minseok smiled softly and kissed the side of his head. “You’re so cute,” he mumbled. Mark hummed and pressed closer to him. “It’s pretty warm again today. How about we relax a bit in the pool after dinner?” Minseok asked. “We sometimes do that in summer with the members. It’s really nice when it’s getting dark. And I can make it a bit romantic for us,” he added. Mark smiled slightly and nodded. “Sounds nice.” “It is,” the older nodded. Mark tangled his hands in his shirt and inhaled Minseok’s scent. He felt so comfortable and safe in the older’s arms. If he could, he would stay like this for his whole life. But unfortunately that wasn’t possible. He sighed in content and pressed a kiss to the other’s neck. Minseok hummed and tilted his head slightly to the side.

Until now it was always Minseok who did something to Mark but he wanted to make his hyung feel good too. Even though he didn’t know how. He kissed the older’s soft skin lightly and nuzzled his nose at his neck. “You smell so good,” he mumbled, causing Minseok to smile slightly. “You do too,” the older answered. Mark kissed over his jaw and sucked carefully on a spot of skin. “Don’t make a hickey there, yeah?” Minseok mumbled and Mark nodded slightly, careful to not suck too hard. He scraped his teeth lightly over the older’s jaw, like his boyfriend always did to him. Minseok gasped quietly and lifted one hand to tangle in Mark’s hair. “Feels good,” his hyung mumbled to reassure him. Mark smiled slightly and got a bit more confident, sucking on the older’s earlobe. The EXO member shuddered and hummed, tightening his hold around Mark’s waist.

Mark pulled back after a few more moments and asked: “Was that good?” “Of course it was,” Minseok smiled and thumbed over his cheek. Mark smiled and nodded. “Let’s start cooking, okay?” the older asked. “Yeah,” Mark nodded and got up from Minseok’s lap. Said person smiled and stood up. He grabbed Mark’s shoulder gently and guided him to the kitchen. “You need to show me,” Mark said. The other hummed and kissed his cheek, getting a pan and a pot out of the cupboard. Next he took spaghetti, minced meat, tomato sauce and onions out. “It’s not hard. You can cut the onions first. In small pieces,” Minseok said. “I’m gonna cry,” Mark sighed and the older chuckled: “Then I’m gonna wipe your tears away.”

Mark smiled and took a knife, pulling the peel of the onion before cutting it in half. Minseok poured oil into the pan and heated it up. “Don’t cut yourself,” he said to Mark. “I won’t,” Mark replied and started cutting the onion in little pieces. Minseok hummed and put small portions of minced meat in the pan, frying it slowly. By the time Mark was done with cutting the onion, all the meat was in the pan. “Now you can put them inside,” Minseok said and Mark did what he said. “Okay. Now fill water in the pot and let it boil,” the older said. When the water was boiling, Mark put the noodles inside and pushed them slowly down until they were fully in the water.

As it was almost done now, Mark wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist and laid his chin on his shoulder, watching him stirring the minced meat. After a few more minutes the older poured the tomato sauce inside and mixed it. The noodles were quickly cooked and Minseok put them into the pan to mix with the sauce. While he let it cook for a few more minutes, Mark set the table. Minseok placed the pan on the table and said: “See, wasn’t that hard, right?” “No. That was easy,” Mark answered. They both sat down and the older filled their plates. “You try it first,” he said. Mark nodded and carefully ate a spoonful. “Mm. It’s good,” he mumbled with his mouth full. Minseok smiled and started eating as well.

They ate up everything without leaving a rest and cleaned up. “Now for the romantic part. Go upstairs and change,” Minseok said. Mark nodded and went to his room where he took his clothes off. He laid them on the bed and put Minseok’s swimming trunks on. Then he went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror, fixing his hair. He brushed his teeth quickly and then went downstairs. As he walked out in the garden he had to smile. Minseok had already changed and was lighting some candles at the edge of the pool. No one had ever done something like this for him. It wasn’t much but it looked so romantic. “Looks nice,” he said quietly. Minseok jumped slightly and turned around, smiling softly when he saw Mark. “You startled me,” he said with a smile. “Sorry,” Mark replied smiling and went to the older.

Minseok hummed and wrapped his arms around his waist, pecking him softly. “Let’s get in the water, yeah?” he mumbled and kissed Mark’s cheek. Mark nodded and let the older pull him to the pool. Minseok went in first and then helped Mark who let himself slide in the warm water. He sighed in content and closed his eyes. “You’re so adorable,” the older smiled and hugged him gently. Mark blushed slightly and laid his head on Minseok’s shoulder. “Love you,” Mark mumbled causing the older to smile. “I love you too,” he replied and kissed his head. “I didn’t know that you’re romantic,” Mark said. “Mm. I only am to those that I love. You’ll see,” Minseok answered. Mark smiled and nodded, relaxing against his chest. He inhaled his scent and laid his hands on his chest, cuddling closer to him.

His hyung traced his spine and held him gently like he could break any moment. “This is so nice,” Mark mumbled, his body completely relaxed. Usually he couldn’t relax so easily. Some kind of thoughts were always flying around in his mind. But when he was with Minseok, his head was completely empty. Minseok smiled and kissed his head gently. Mark could really fall asleep right now, cuddled against his boyfriend, the water gently splashing against his sides but he willed his eyes to open and looked up the older. He met Minseok’s eyes as the other was watching him with a soft smile.

Minseok lifted his hand and thumbed over his cheek. Mark sighed in content and leaned into the touch, still looking into the older’s eyes. They were so warm and gentle, shining with love. He got lost in them once again, goosebumps spreading over his body as Minseok traced his ribs lightly. The older slowly leaned down without averting his eyes once. The time seemed to stop around them. Only the two of them existed and nothing else mattered. Their faces moved closer to each other almost in slow motion but they had all the time in the world.

Mark switched from looking into Minseok’s eyes to looking at his plump lips which slowly came closer. When Minseok’s warm breath hit his face in soft puffs, he let his eyes flutter closed and pawed at the other’s chest. Their lips were brushing over each other as light as a feather for a few seconds before Minseok gently placed his lips more fully on Mark’s. They stayed still for a bit, content with just letting them touch. After a while though they needed more and started gently moving their lips together. Mark sighed in content and shivered, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s neck.

The older traced his spine and pulled him closer. He leaned Mark against the edge of the pool and deepened the kiss slightly, still keeping it slow. They kissed for a long time, parting from time to time to gain their breath back but always coming back together. After a while it slowly got darker as the candles were almost completely burned and Mark shivered slightly because it had gotten a bit cooler. They parted and Minseok kissed his cheek. “Let’s go to bed. It’s eleven pm,” he said and Mark nodded. He let the older help him out of the pool and smiled as Minseok dried him gently and thoroughly. “Don’t want you to get a cold,” he said.

As they both were dry, Minseok put the candles away and they went upstairs. Mark first went to his own room to change into pajamas and then went to his hyung’s room. The EXO member was putting the towels into a basket and Mark already shuffled to bed, cuddling under the covers. Minseok smiled as he saw him and laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around Mark and kissed his head. “Good night, baby,” he said. “Night,” Mark mumbled sleepily and nuzzled his face at Minseok’s chest, immediately falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	11. RIP Jonghyun (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hey guys,  
this is not a chapter. I just wanted talk a bit about the incredibly sad news of Jonghyun's death.

I was at work as I saw it on Instagram (I cheekily looked at my phone). I immediately googled it because I couldn't believe it. I thought that it just was a joke. But it wasn't. I had to hold back my tears so hard because I didn't want to cry at my work place. But now here I'm sitting, writing this while crying.

SHINee was the second Kpop Group after BigBang I've stumbled over and that's why my bond to them and their music is so deep. I'm absolutely devastated and I still can't believe it. Jonghyun and SHINee never really were involved in scandals, they were always nice, they didn't do drugs or smoked. Every group, every idol gets hate but it was never really obvious with them. For me Jonghyun was always bright, funny and so extremely caring to his members.

I would never thought of him being depressed and I have no idea what he went through. But I hope that he didn't suffer for too long. People like he only deserve happiness and the best things in life but unfortunately life doesn't work like that. I can feel it myself. Whenever I think "Now I'm happy" comes the next thing crashing down with force. I hope that his family, friends and members get all the support needed to avoid any further damage even though the worst has already been done and can't get taken back.

I am so incredibly sorry for all the people who were close to this beautiful ball of sunshine. I'm crying for his family, friends, fans and especially for his members. No. His brothers. I sincerely wish them all the best and hope they get help to stand through this together. I love you SHINee.

And I love you so much, Jonghyung. I will never forget you. You will stay in my heart forever.  
I miss you. Hopefully you are happier where you are now.

Rest In Piece


	12. So good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> sorry that it took me so long but I had a writer's block after Jonghyun's death.  
> Well, now I'm back with another chapter.
> 
> Warning: Sexual content (grinding)

The next morning they could sleep in as it was Saturday. No annoying alarm woke them up and they could sleep calmly, their limbs tangled with each other. Minseok had his arms wrapped around Mark’s waist and Mark’s hands were laying on the older’s chest with his face embedded on them. One of Mark’s legs was in between Minseok’s and the other was thrown over his thigh. Like this they were pressed tightly together, sleeping until it was almost eleven am. Mark woke up when the older was gently threading through his hair. He blinked his eyes open slowly, seeing Minseok’s face close to his. The older smiled as he saw Mark’s sleepy eyes, kissing his forehead softly. “Hey, baby,” he whispered and Mark hummed sleepily, pawing at the other’s naked chest.

“Did you sleep well?” Minseok asked quietly. Mark nodded and rubbed over his eyes. “Want to be woken up like that every day,” he mumbled hoarsely. Minseok smiled and pecked him gently. “Yeah, that would be nice,” he replied. He pulled Mark closer and stroked over his lower back. “No school, no shooting. The whole day just for us,” Minseok said quietly and Mark smiled. “Sounds nice,” he mumbled and leaned his forehead against Minseok’s. “You look so adorable. You’re hair is all messed up,” Minseok smiled. “Yours is not better,” Mark replied. “Can we stay in bed a bit longer?” he asked. “Of course, baby,” Minseok answered and pecked him.

Mark smiled and cuddled against him. The older sat up slightly and pulled Mark on his lap, so that he was straddling him. Mark wrapped his arms around Minseok’s neck and scooted closer to him, so that their chests were touching. Then he leaned down and placed his lips on the older’s. He could feel his hyung smiling slightly as he slowly moved his lips. Minseok immediately returned the kiss and laid his hands on Mark’s waist. The kiss first stayed slow and sleepy but it soon got intensified. The EXO member deepened the kiss and licked over Mark’s lower lip. He shivered and parted his lips out of reflex, letting Minseok’s tongue slip inside.

He slowly explored Mark’s mouth and then brushed his tongue over Mark’s. Mark gasped quietly and returned the touch, tangling his hands in the older’s hair. They started a gentle fight and Minseok slipped his hands under Mark’s shirt. He stroked over his sides and traced his spine and ribs. Mark sighed and felt goosebumps spreading over his body. He let out a surprised moan as Minseok suddenly started sucking on his tongue and gripped his hair tighter. The kiss turned a bit rougher and more passionate, Mark trying to keep up with it as his boyfriend pulled him even closer. Minseok bit gently down on his tongue and squeezed his sides before pulling Mark’s shirt up and off. They had to part briefly but immediately came together again.

The older roamed his hands all over Mark’s upper body while nibbling on his bottom lip. Mark mewled and arched his back, leaning against Minseok’s chest. The older smiled and kissed over his jaw to his neck, sucking lightly on the skin. Mark gasped and tilted his head to the side. Minseok sucked on his earlobe and stroked over his stomach to his chest. He flicked his fingers gently over his nipples. Mark whined and arched into the touch, moaning as Minseok pinched them lightly. “Your sounds are so sexy,” Minseok mumbled lowly.

He kissed further down his neck and bit in his collar bone, letting his hands travel down to Mark’s thighs. Minseok stroked over them and squeezed the slim but still nicely toned thighs. Mark mewled and could feel his boxers getting tighter. This time he decided to not say anything though. While leaving new hickeys on Mark’s chest, he massaged his thighs before moving his hands to Mark’s butt. Mark made a surprised noise. The older had never touched him there. “Is that okay, baby?” Minseok asked. “Yeah,” Mark mumbled. Minseok hummed and stroked over his butt while placing his lips on Mark’s again.

He returned the kiss and sighed, grabbing Minseok’s hair. The older stroked over his cheeks and squeezed them gently causing Mark to mewl and press his hips forward. He gasped surprised as his hardening member brushed against Minseok’s crotch. Mark blushed and covered his face in embarrassment. “It’s okay, baby. You don’t need to be embarrassed. Should we stop?” Minseok asked. Mark bit his lip and shook his head. “What do you want then?” his hyung asked. “Don’t know,” Mark mumbled and looked at him. “How about we try that?” he asked and gently pressed Mark’s hips against his own. Mark mewled and shivered, his hands clenching in Minseok’s hair. “Okay, baby?” he asked. Mark nodded slightly and held onto him.

The older hummed and gently guided his hips to grind on him. Mark moaned softly and his legs trembled slightly. This felt so different than touching himself. “Does that feel good, baby?” Minseok asked. He whined and nodded, pressing his hips against Minseok’s. His boyfriend smiled and grinded up against him, getting turned on by Mark’s sounds as well. “H..hyung,” Mark stuttered as he could suddenly feel Minseok’s erection against his own. He hummed and looked up at him. “You..You’re hard,” he mumbled. “Yeah. Your sounds are just too sexy,” the older answered. Mark blushed and smiled. “Do you mind it?” Minseok asked and he shook his head. If he was hard, Minseok could be too.

The other smiled and grinded against him, pressing him down on his butt. Mark moaned and tipped his head back. This felt so good. He pressed his crotch against the other’s, causing Minseok to groan lowly. Mark could feel his cock twitching at the gravelly sound. That was so hot. Minseok pressed his lips on Mark’s again, kissing him deeply and passionately. Mark mewled and tugged on his hair, moving his hips a little faster. His brain was blending everything out and he just felt Minseok’s body. Minseok squeezed Mark’s cheeks and guided his movements while nibbling on his lip. The heat between their bodies increased from their boxers getting damp with precum. Mark moaned high pitched and clung onto the older. The pressure of his own pulsing member against Minseok’s was feeling so good and he knew that he wouldn’t last long.

“You sound so pretty, baby,” Minseok groaned and bucked his hips up. Mark whined and tipped his head back which invited the older to lick over the vein on his neck. “Hyung,” he moaned and gripped the older’s shoulders. The EXO member hummed and continued grinding his hips up. Moans and whines were continuously escaping Mark’s mouth. It just felt too good to keep quiet. His head became fuzzy and his hips jerked as he pressed his hips even more eagerly against Minseok’s. The older moaned lowly and squeezed his thighs. The movements of Mark’s hips became slightly erratic as he felt the familiar knot rising in his stomach. “Ah, hyung. I’m close,” he whined. Minseok hummed and sucked on his nipples while guiding Mark’s hips to grind harder against him. Mark mewled and shivered harshly, his thighs trembling. Just a few moments later the friction became too much and he came hard in his boxers. His hips jerked and he whined loudly, letting his head fall forward on Minseok’s shoulder.

The older groaned lowly as he came as well a bit later and he slowly rode out their orgasms before stopping the movements. They both panted heavily and their chests were heaving. Mark leaned against Minseok and inhaled deeply to gain his breath back. This felt so amazing. He had never imagined just grinding to feel this good. After his breathing had slowed down a little, he sat back slightly and looked at Minseok. The older smiled at him and stroked gently over his sides. “How was that, baby?” he asked. “Good,” Mark mumbled shyly. “Yeah?” Minseok smiled and Mark nodded slightly. “For you too, hyung?” the younger asked. “Of course, baby. I mean, I came,” he replied.

Mark smiled and nodded, pecking his boyfriend. After a few moments he grimaced and said: “I feel sticky.” “Then go take a shower. I’ll go too. After that we can make breakfast,” Minseok said. “Okay,” Mark sighed and got up, grimacing at the feeling of his cum in his underwear. The other chuckled quietly and patted his butt. “Go clean yourself,” he said and stood up himself. Mark went to his bathroom and closed the door before pulling his dirty boxers off. He quickly jumped under the shower and let the water wash away the sticky white liquid. After he had washed his body and hair, he dried himself and then put fresh boxers, shorts and a shirt on. Then he looked at his dirty underwear and bit his lip. Where should he put them?

Mark took them and hesitantly walked to his hyung’s room. He carefully looked inside to make sure that he wasn’t showering anymore. Which he wasn’t. Minseok was standing in the bathroom, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, and dried his hair. He gulped and bit his lip. The towel sat so low on his hips that he could see his v-line and happy trail reaching down to his crotch. Mark forced his gaze back up and entered the room. “Hyung,” he mumbled. Said person hummed and looked up. “Where..should I put my boxers?” he asked and blushed. “Just give them to me. I’ll wash them,” Minseok said. “No, no. Just tell me where to put them,” Mark mumbled.

Minseok chuckled and rolled his eyes, walking to him and grabbing the underwear. Mark whined and blushed. “Hyung, don’t.” “It’s fine, baby,” Minseok said and put them in a basket. “That’s nothing I’ve never seen or touched,” he added. “It’s embarrassing,” Mark mumbled. “I told you that you don’t need to be embarrassed in front of me,” the older replied and pecked him. “Mm. What are we doing today? I want to call Taeyong later,” Mark said. “We could maybe go shopping. I know a few shops where we can go at peace,” Minseok suggested. “That sounds fun,” Mark smiled and nodded. “Good. Now let me get ready,” his boyfriend said and patted his butt. He hummed and nodded before going downstairs. He entered the kitchen and thought about what he could do for breakfast.

He definitely wouldn’t cook, so he looked into the fridge for something else. There he found some plain yoghurt and took it out. He grabbed an apple and some grapes from the bowl on the table and cut them in little pieces before mixing them under the yoghurt. It wasn’t much but Minseok would hopefully still like it. Mark filled it in two bowls and then sat down at the table, waiting for his boyfriend. After a few more minutes the older came into the kitchen. He was wearing simple jeans shorts and a black t-shirt but still looked incredibly good. Minseok smiled surprised when he saw the filled bowls. “You made breakfast?” he asked. “Yes, I wanted to do something too,” Mark said. “Is that okay or do you want something else?” he asked tentatively. Maybe Minseok wanted to rather have something cooked or anything else.

“No, that’s completely fine, baby. We can eat somewhere in the city for lunch then,” the older smiled and kissed his head before sitting down next to him. Mark hummed and started eating his yoghurt. They both ate quickly and put the bowls away before putting their shoes on and taking masks and sunglasses with them. They sat in the car and Minseok drove towards the city. “So where are we going?” Mark asked curiously. “Not directly in the center. A bit more outside there is a nice street with a lot of shops. I don’t know why but there are almost no fans at all. Me and the others go there pretty often because we can walk and look around there in peace,” the EXO member answered.

“I didn’t know that something like that existed. When we go shopping they need to close the shops, so that the fans don’t ruin everything in there,” Mark sighed. “Mm. We had that too until we found that street. And there are really nice clothes. It’s not too expensive or just shitty,” Minseok said. When he had to stop at a red light, he took one hand off the steering wheel and laid it on Mark’s thigh. “Hyung, what if someone walks by and sees?” Mark asked. “Don’t worry. The windows are darkened. They’re completely black from the outside,” Minseok said smiling. “Oh. Yeah. Forgot that,” Mark replied. Minseok hummed and leaned over to peck him briefly before driving again as the traffic light switched to green.

“I didn’t take so much money,” the younger sighed and leaned his head back. “I’ll pay,” his hyung answered immediately. “Hyung, no. You don’t need to do that. Spend it for yourself. I don’t even need to buy much,” Mark said and shook his head. “It’s fine, baby. I have enough money and I want to pay for you,” Minseok replied. “No, you can’t do that, hyung,” Mark sighed. “I can and I will. You choose what you want and I’ll buy it for you. No buts,” Minseok said strictly. He sighed but nodded. The older probably wouldn’t let himself be convinced otherwise. On the other side it was nice too though. He had always imagined that he would be the one to say that to a girl but now Mark was the one to be ‘babied’. And surprisingly he found himself to really enjoy it.

Minseok parked on a little parking lot and put his mask on: “Just while we’re on the street. We can take it off in the shops.” Mark nodded and did the same before getting out of the car. The older locked the car and they walked to the street which was lined by different shops. “Where do you want to go first?” Minseok asked. “I don’t care. You decide,” Mark shrugged. His hyung hummed and pulled him in the first store where they took the masks off. They greeted the owner and looked around together. “How about that? This would look good on you,” Minseok said and held a button-up shirt with a color gradient from blue to white. Mark smiled and nodded. “Should we look for some more first before I try it on?” he asked.

“Yeah, we don’t need to walk back and forth then”, Minseok replied. They took another simple black shirt for Mark and a white dress shirt for Minseok before going to the changing rooms. Mark went into one and wanted to close the curtain as Minseok followed him inside. “What? Together?” he asked surprised. “Sure,” his boyfriend nodded. “Uhm, okay,” Mark said. “You first,” Minseok said and leaned against the wall, watching his boyfriend taking his shirt off. Mark bit his lip slightly. This was a little weird. The older suddenly seemed so demanding. “Which one?” he mumbled nervously. “I don’t mind. Whatever you want,” his hyung said more softly, seemingly noticing his change of behavior.

Mark nodded and pulled the black shirt on, looking at Minseok as he stood in front of the mirror. “I think that’s a bit small. I can almost see your stomach,” he said and tugged on the hem of the shirt. Mark hummed and looked down on himself before pulling it off again. Next he put on the button-up shirt and looked past Minseok in the mirror. “Mm. That looks good. What do you think, hyung?” he asked. “I agree. Do you want that one?” the other asked. Mark nodded and put on his own shirt again. “Now you, hyung,” he said.

Minseok hummed and took his shirt off. Why did just this look so sexy again? How did he do this? He sighed and licked over his lips, watching as the older slowly buttoned the white dress shirt. “It’s…see-through,” he mumbled and stared at his still visible abs. “Does it look good?” Minseok asked. “Well..obviously,” Mark answered. Minseok chuckled and turned to the mirror. “Mm. I’ll take it,” he said and changed again. He grabbed both shirts and went to pay them while Mark put the black one away. They went through the other shops and bought two more shirts for Mark and a pair of jeans for Minseok before they went back to the car to get something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	13. You won't get me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> here is the next chapter.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Wolfsfan

Only a bit later they stopped again on a parking lot and got out of the car, entering a cozy, little Italian restaurant. They sat at a table in the corner and Minseok smiled at him. Unfortunately they couldn’t act like a couple, so they had to stick to normal topics for talking like school or the shooting. After a few minutes a waitress came to them and reached them the menu. They looked inside and Minseok said: “How about we both take pizza? It’s really good here.” “Sure. If you say so,” Mark said and nodded. “Only if you want to. You can also eat something else,” the older said. “No, no. It’s okay. I like pizza anyways,” Mark replied and chose one for himself.

As the waitress came back and brought them their drinks, they ordered the food. “Should we take a walk later? We can take some food home with us,” Minseok said. “Okay and where?” Mark asked. “There is a forest with a nice path. It leads around this restaurant, so we would come back to the parking lot in the end,” his hyung said. “Yeah, okay,” Mark nodded. Minseok smiled and thumbed over his hand under the table. They quickly parted again though as their food came. Mark hummed and inhaled the scent. “This smells so good,” he sighed. “That’s because it is good,” Minseok smiled. 

Mark hummed and cut a piece off to try it. He sighed and closed his eyes at the taste. It was so good. He heard Minseok chuckle and opened his eyes again. “This is the best pizza I’ve ever eaten,” Mark mumbled with full mouth. “Told you,” the older said and started eating as well. They were done very quickly because the food was way too good to let it get cold. After the waitress had taken the plates with her, they paid and went outside. Mark followed Minseok to the path and when they were hidden by the trees, the older grabbed Mark’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Mark smiled shyly and walked closer to him, so that their arms touched.

“This is one of the only places I know where we are completely undisturbed,” his hyung said as they slowly walked through the forest, the trees throwing enough shade to cool the temperature down a bit, so they wouldn’t sweat. “It’s nice here,” Mark sighed and looked up to the trees. “I also know a nice spot for picnicking. We can do that some time if you want to,” Minseok said and smiled over at him. “Of course,” Mark smiled excitedly and swung their hands lightly. The older chuckled and stopped walking, pulling Mark against him. “You are so adorable,” he said and Mark blushed slightly. “Hyung,” he whined and hid his face at his chest.

“You’re even cuter when you blush,” Minseok grinned. Mark whined and poked his side, causing Minseok to gasp surprised. “You didn’t just do that, did you?” he asked in fake shock. Mark giggled and looked at him. “Yes, I did,” he grinned. “You’ll regret this,” his boyfriend said dangerously low but his eyes were sparkling and gave away that he was just playing around. Mark squeaked nonetheless and wriggled out of his grasp, running away laughing. Minseok growled playfully and ran after him, a big grin showing on his face. The younger briefly looked back to see how close the other was and then squeaked and ran faster. “You won’t get me, hyung,” he giggled. “Oh yes, I will,” Minseok grinned and turned left to run between the trees.

Mark didn’t even notice that he was coming closer as he was too busy with running away. When he looked back again though, he couldn’t do anything else but yelp as Minseok threw him to the ground. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped Minseok’s shirt but the older still took care that he didn’t hurt himself and held his hand between his head and the ground. They landed surprisingly soft on a spot with moss. “Got ya,” Minseok said and the younger opened his eyes to look at him. His boyfriend straddled him and immediately attacked his sides, tickling him mercilessly. Mark squeaked and squirmed under him, laughing loudly. 

“Hyung, please,” he laughed. “Please what?” Minseok grinned. “Stop,” Mark squeaked. “Definitely not. You brought this to yourself,” the older replied and poked his sides. This continued for a while and Mark quickly got breathless and tears were rolling down his cheeks from laughing. “Hyung, stop. Please. My stomach hurts and I can’t breathe,” he tried to get out through his laughter. Minseok chuckled and stopped tickling him but stayed on top of Mark. He panted heavily and let his head fall back in the moss. He closed his eyes and slowly got his breath back. Minseok watched him smiling and gently rubbed his chest.

When Mark finally had calmed down again after some minutes, he looked up at Minseok. “You’re mean,” he grumbled. “Do you want me to tickle you again?” the older asked with raised eyebrows and held his hands up. “No, no. I’m sorry,” Mark said quickly and covered his stomach. His hyung chuckled and leaned down to peck him. “I love you,” he mumbled. Mark smiled and returned the words immediately. Minseok sighed and laid on his side next to him, drawing patterns on his stomach. Mark wiped over his face and scooted closer to his boyfriend, looking up at him. “What time is it?” he asked. “Still early enough. We can stay here a bit longer,” Minseok said and Mark nodded satisfied.

“Did you like it today?” the older asked after some time. “Of course. It was with you,” Mark answered. Minseok smiled widely and pecked him. “Cute,” he said and threaded through Mark’s hair. He sighed and turned to Minseok, cuddling against his chest. Some sun peeked though the leaves and coated their skin in a gentle glow and the light breeze cooled them down in the hot air. Mark had his eyes closed and sighed in content. Minseok watched him with a soft smile and gently lifted his head up to place his arm under it. The younger hummed and tangled his legs with Minseok’s, his hands grabbing lightly at his shirt. “I think you’ll like the picnic spot,” he said quietly and threaded through his hair. “I’ll like everything,” Mark mumbled and scooted closer to him.

The older chuckled softly and kissed his cheek. “Hope so,” he replied. He lifted his other hand from Mark’s hip up to trace his features lightly. Mark shivered lightly at the gentle touch and leaned into his hand. Minseok gently smoothed out the skin between his eyebrows and stroked over his eyelashes and cheekbones. He traced the bridge of his nose and followed his jawline to Mark’s lips. Mark hummed and parted them slightly as the other traced their outline, enjoying the featherlike touch. Minseok smiled and caressed his soft lips when Mark opened his mouth with a sigh.

His hyung hummed and slipped his finger into his mouth to trace over the tip of his tongue. Mark shivered and relaxed which Minseok noticed. He let his finger glide deeper in and laid it on his tongue. There wasn’t anything sexual about it but it somehow calmed Mark as he closed his lips around the digit. He sighed heavily and his body went limb in Minseok’s arms as he enjoyed the light pressure of the finger in his mouth. “Don’t fall asleep, baby,” Minseok smiled. Mark hummed and shook his head slightly. He couldn’t bring himself to do much more as it just felt too nice. Comforting.

They continued to lie like that for a while until Minseok gently pulled his finger away. Mark whined and opened his eyes pouting. His boyfriend chuckled and pecked him. “Did you like that?” he asked. “Felt nice,” Mark mumbled. “Mm. We should go now if we want to take food home,” the older said. Mark nodded and sat up while brushing his hair back. Minseok stood up and gently pulled Mark back on his feet. Their fingers automatically intertwined until they reached the parking lot where they had to part. They got in the car and drove to the city. “Do you like lamb skewers?” Minseok asked.

“I haven’t eaten them often but yeah, sure,” Mark nodded. “Then we’ll take some home,” the older said and drove to a restaurant where he quickly ordered some for take-out. He reached them to Mark and drove back home. There they quickly went inside and took their shoes off. Minseok brought the food in the kitchen and then they both went upstairs to get changed. Mark put some comfortable shorts and a fresh shirt on before he went in the kitchen and put plates on the table. Minseok smiled and kissed his head as he came down only a few moments after him.

They sat down next to each other and the older unpacked the lamb skewers. He put one on Mark’s plate and one on his own and they started eating calmly. “Did you see the couch in the garden?” Minseok asked. “Yeah, why?” Mark asked back. “It’s already getting dark. We could cuddle a bit out there,” his boyfriend suggested. Mark smiled and nodded. He really was romantic. That sounded perfect. They ate up and cleaned the plates quickly. Minseok then went to get some candles while Mark put pillows and a blanket on the broad couch.

The older spread the candles on the little table and then got a glass of red wine for himself and ice tea for Mark. They sat on the couch, their legs tangled, and cuddled under the blanket as it did cool down a bit. Minseok took a sip of his wine and then took Mark’s hand while pressing a kiss to his forehead. Mark laid his head on the other’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Minseok smiled and threaded through his hair. “Hyung,” Mark mumbled. Said person hummed and looked down at him. “Can I ask you something?” Mark asked. “Of course, baby,” he replied. 

“When did you have your first time?” he asked quietly and played with the blanket. “When I was sixteen,” Minseok answered. “That early?” Mark asked surprised. His hyung hummed and nodded. “You said you’re bi sexual. Was it with a boy or girl?” he asked on. “With a girl. I was together with her for about a year,” Minseok replied. “And your first time with a guy?” “With seventeen. My first boyfriend,” he answered. “How many boyfriends did you have?” “Two. One more after him.” Mark hummed and cuddled closer to him. “Did you have only one girlfriend then?”

“Well, those typical kindergarten or elementary school relationships. But no. I ‘only’ had those three relationships. But for a pretty long time each,” Minseok answered. “Why are you asking?” he asked then. “I was just wondering,” Mark shrugged. The other hummed and stroked over his back, taking another sip of his wine. They continued cuddling and talking for quite some time and Mark was already beginning to yawn from time to time. While talking Minseok could hear the younger getting quieter until he stopped completely, his breathing evening out. He had fallen asleep while talking.

His boyfriend smiled and looked down at him. He parted from him carefully and laid him on the couch, wrapping the blanket around him before quickly cleaning up. After he was done, he lifted Mark up very carefully to not wake him up and carried him upstairs to his room where he laid him on the bed. Mark sighed and stretched on the mattress, mumbling the older’s name quietly. Minseok smiled and thought for a moment before slowly pulling the younger’s clothes off. He took his own off and laid next to Mark on the bed. Mark immediately cuddled against him and the EXO member kissed his head gently. “I love you,” he whispered before turning the light off and falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	14. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I'm really sorry that it took me so long but I had a hard time writing and I also don't have a lot of time at the moment.
> 
> I don't really like the end of the chapter but I still hope that you like it.  
> Wolfsfan
> 
> Warnings: Masturbation

The Sunday went by calm and fast. During breakfast Mark’s phone vibrated with a message. He opened it and saw that it was from Taeyong.

From Taeyong  
Hi, Markie ;) We’re free today. Do you want to make a video call?

Mark smiled and rolled his eyes at the nickname but still texted back immediately.

From Mark  
Don’t call me that, hyung. Of course. In half an hour?

From Taeyong  
But you’re our Markie. Just call when you’re ready.

“Who was that so early?” Minseok asked. “Taeyong. He wants to make a video call,” he replied. “Then go up when you’re done eating. I’ll clean up,” Minseok said. “No, no. I will help you,” Mark said and shook his head. “It’s fine, baby. We just have two plates and cups. Go,” his hyung said and rolled his eyes. Mark sighed and nodded, quickly drinking his coffee before going to his room. He grabbed his laptop and sat on the bed, texting Taeyong that he was almost ready. When the laptop was on, he opened his Skype and clicked on Taeyong’s contact. His band member was already online, so he just called him.

The call was immediately taken and the faces of Taeyong, Ten and Johnny appeared. They smiled brightly at him and waved. Mark grinned and waved back at them. “So I heard something from Taeyong,” Ten grinned. Of course he told them. What else did he think? “Is he treating you well?” Johnny asked. Mark sighed and blushed slightly. “Of course he is.” “Did you guys kiss already?” Taeyong asked curiously. Mark blushed and covered his face. “Why are you asking that?” he whined. “Oh, come on. You don’t need to be embarrassed,” Ten said. “We did,” Mark sighed.

“Is he a good kisser?” Taeyong asked. “Yeah,” Mark mumbled embarrassed, his cheeks red. “Aww. Our little Markie is in love,” Johnny cooed grinning. “Hyung, stop,” Mark whined. “Come on. Tell us something,” Ten demanded. “Well, he’s romantic,” he replied. “Really? Spill it, Mark. Did you go on dates already?” Johnny asked. “Mm. We were in the cinema. Shopping and eating in the city yesterday. We took a walk in the forest after that. And in the evening we were sitting in the garden with candles and stuff,” Mark answered. “Wow. That really is romantic,” Ten said.

“And we even cooked together,” Mark added. “Yeah? What?” Taeyong asked curiously. “Spaghetti,” Mark replied. “Well, that’s nothing hard but maybe he can finally teach you to cook. Was it edible?” Ten grinned. Mark huffed and rolled his eyes. “It was very good.” “If you say so. Is there anything more to tell?” Johnny asked and Taeyong nudged him. “They’re only together for a week.” “And?” Mark asked, not quite understanding them. Taeyong frowned and looked at him searchingly. “You didn’t have sex, did you?” he asked. Mark blushed and coughed. “Oh my god, hyung. No,” he exclaimed.

“That’s also nothing we need to talk about,” he added. “Yes, it is. It’s important,” Taeyong said. “We didn’t. That’s all. I need to hang up now anyway. We talked for over forty minutes. I need to study,” Mark said. “Fine. But you need to call again,” Taeyong sighed. “Yeah, yeah, hyung,” Mark answered and waved. “Say hello to Minseok from us. Bye,” Johnny said. Mark hummed and nodded and waited for his hyungs to break the call. After that he surfed a bit in the internet and watched some videos online (definitely not of Minseok). A while later he turned the laptop off, grabbed his school stuff and went downstairs to Minseok. The other was sitting on the couch and read in a book. “Hi from the others,” Mark said while sitting down.

The older looked up and nodded with a smile. Mark sighed and leaned against him, pulling his legs on the couch and opening his book. “What are you studying?” Minseok asked. “History,” he sighed. His hyung hummed and kissed his head, wrapping his arm around Mark’s shoulders. Mark studied for about an hour and the rest of the day was very calm. They ate ramen for lunch and just cuddled while watching a kdrama. In the evening they cooked something easy together and ate in peace before going to bed as they had to get up early again.

In the next morning the alarm ripped them out of their sleep and Mark groaned annoyed. “Oh, come on,” he grumbled and turned on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. Minseok sighed and sat up sleepily while rubbing his face. Then he turned to Mark and pressed a kiss in his hair. “Morning, baby,” he mumbled. “Morning,” Mark replied and rubbed his eyes. “The weekend was way too short,” Mark grumbled and Minseok hummed in agreement. The older pecked him and patted his back. “We need to get up, baby,” his boyfriend sighed and pulled him to a sitting position.

“Don’t want to,” Mark grumbled. “I know. Me neither,” Minseok said and pulled him up. They went to their bathrooms and quickly got ready. Minseok made coffee and some toast for them which they ate sleepily. After they were done, Mark grabbed his backpack and they went to the car. They sat inside and Minseok pecked him before starting the car. He drove the younger to school and Mark got out after kissing the other again briefly. Mark greeted his friends who were already waiting and went in the building with them. The first subject was math and they immediately went in the classroom because their teacher was very impatient.

They sat on their seats and got their stuff out as the teacher already came in. He announced that they would start a new topic which meant a long notebook entry and tons of exercises. Mark sighed and opened his notebook, writing the headline. About twenty minutes later they were done and the teacher told them which exercises they had to do. Mark and Kyunghoon looked at each other annoyed but opened the book and started. Luckily they managed to do all, so they didn’t have to do any as homework. The next lessons were Korean history which was extremely boring and Mark almost fell asleep.

It felt like it lasted for hours. As it finally rang Mark sighed relieved and they quickly made their way to the cafeteria. They got food and then sat at a table. “And? What did you and Minseok do the weekend?” Jaehwan asked curiously. “Yesterday we were only lazing around but on Saturday we went shopping and then ate pizza. It was literally the best pizza I’ve ever had. We need to go there too some time,” he replied. “Without bodyguards?” Donghae frowned. “Yeah. Minseok said that they have been there often alone. There are good shops but somehow there are no fans or teens,” Mark shrugged.

“Well, then we can go there too some time together,” Kyunghoon said and the others nodded. “And you two are a real couple now?” Donghae asked quieter. Mark hummed and nodded. “Do you love him?” Jaehwan asked. “I do,” he answered. “And he?” Kyunghoon asked. “Well, he says so,” Mark said. “You’re already saying it to each other?” they asked at once with wide eyes. Mark blushed slightly and nodded smiling. “What else are you doing already?” Jaehwan asked. Mark huffed and kicked him under the table. “That’s nothing you need to know,” he said. “So you did something. Did you have sex?” Kyunghoon asked.

“God, no. Stop it. Taeyong asked me that too yesterday,” Mark said. “But we’re curious,” Donghae said. “I won’t tell you. And definitely not in school,” Mark replied and continued to eat. His friends pouted but ate as well. As their break was over they had social studies and Mark was reminded of the ruined test from last week. He gulped slightly and sat on his seat next to Kyunghoon. The teacher came inside with the folder in his hand where the tests were inside and Mark sighed heavily. Wow. Now the day was ruined again. After their teacher greeted them he walked around to give out the tests and Mark leaned his head on his hand.

Kyunghoon sighed and patted his back as the teacher came to them. The teacher only sighed and handed him the sheet. An F. Just like he expected. This was the worst grade he ever had. Mark didn’t even look at it. He just put it in his bag and laid his head on the table. He felt like crying and destroying something. Luckily the school was over after this lesson. The teacher told them the right answers but Mark didn’t listen and immediately got up as it rang. He grabbed his bag and said goodbye to his friends before walking out of the building. Minseok’s car was standing on the parking lot and the older looked at him with raised eyebrows when he sat in the car.

“What’s up with you? You don’t look very happy,” Minseok said. “Just drive home please. I don’t want to see this place anymore,” Mark grumbled. The EXO member sighed and started the car. “Did something happen?” Minseok asked as he drove to the dorm. “We got the test back,” Mark mumbled. “The one you were so upset about? What did you get?” he asked. “An F obviously,” the younger replied and leaned his head against the window. Minseok sighed and patted his thigh. “The next test will be better,” he said and Mark shrugged. They drove home and entered the house.

“What do you want to eat?” Minseok asked. “Nothing,” Mark said and sat on the couch. “Okay. Just to tell you. When you’re with me there is nothing like ‘I don’t want to eat anything’ unless you’re sick,” Minseok replied. “But I’m not hungry, hyung,” Mark sighed. “I don’t care. I will make some fried eggs,” his boyfriend said strictly and went into the kitchen. On the one side it was really sweet from him but on the other side Mark just really didn’t feel like eating. He simply was in a bad mood. Sad, angry, frustrated. That grade really wasn’t necessary. Just because he forgot to study.

He turned the TV on and laid on the couch with a sigh. Just a few minutes later Minseok entered the room with a plate. “Oh, Mark. That was one test. This doesn’t mean that you won’t make it through the year. It wasn’t even a big test,” he sighed. Mark shrugged and laid his head on his arms. Minseok patted his back and pulled him up. “Eat, Mark,” he said. Mark whined and leaned against him. The older sighed and filled the fork, holding it to Mark’s mouth. He parted his lips and swallowed the egg. His hyung hummed and continued feeding him until the plate was empty. “See? That wasn’t so hard,” Minseok said.

Mark sighed and leaned back while the other put the plate in the dishwasher. When he came back, he pulled Mark on his lap and pecked him. “Distract me, hyung,” Mark mumbled. “And how?” his boyfriend asked. “Don’t know,” he replied. Minseok hummed and thought for a moment. “Do you trust me?” he asked then. Mark hummed and nodded immediately. “Can I touch you?” Minseok asked. “You are touching me,” Mark said. Minseok sighed and rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean,” he said. Mark hummed and bit his lip shrugging. “You need to tell me. I can’t decide that,” Minseok said and squeezed his sides. “I don’t know,” Mark whined and buried his face at the older’s neck.

“You don’t need to. It’s just a suggestion. You want me to distract you,” his hyung said. Mark sighed and leaned against Minseok’s chest, inhaling his scent. He shrugged and fiddled with his shirt. They had already done something before. Why was he unsure about it then? “Fine,” he sighed. “Mark, you don’t need to. Just if you really want it,” Minseok said. “We can try,” Mark mumbled. The older sighed and kissed his head. He squeezed Mark’s thighs and rubbed them. “Look at me, baby,” he said. Mark hummed and lifted his head. Minseok placed his fingers under his chin and leaned closer to him, pressing his lips on Mark’s.

The younger let his eyes flutter closed and returned the kiss. He sighed and leaned against Minseok, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Minseok kissed him slowly but deeply and roamed his hands over Mark’s thighs. He shivered and pressed closer to him. His hyung hummed and brought his hands to his upper body, stroking over his sides and back while slipping his tongue in Mark’s mouth. Mark returned the touch and they started a passionate fight. They kept kissing for a while and Minseok let his hands travel to the younger’s butt and stroked over it. Mark sighed and tangled his hands in Minseok’s hair.

Mark could feel himself relaxing and giving into the situation as he slowly started to grind against Minseok. Said person hummed appreciating and returned the slight movement. Minseok pulled back and sucked on his neck while slowly trailing one hand along Mark’s inner thigh. Mark bit his lip and shifted slightly as he moved closer to his crotch until the older lightly placed his hand over his clothed member. He nibbled on Mark’s earlobe and started to rub the forming bulge gently. 

Mark gasped and grabbed Minseok’s shirt. “Just tell me when you feel uncomfortable, yeah, baby? I’ll stop if you want me to,” his hyung said and he nodded. Minseok massaged his bulge slowly, still keeping the touch light. “Hyung,” Mark mewled and tilted his head back. “Does that feel good, baby? Do you like that?” Minseok smiled. “Yes,” he whined and his hips jerked as the other rubbed his tip through the sweatpants. “Mm. I do too. You feel so good, baby,” Minseok said, causing Mark to blush and hide his face at his neck. His boyfriend chuckled and squeezed his cock. Mark moaned and pressed into his hand.

The EXO member hummed and stroked his cock. “Can I take your pants off, baby?” he asked quietly. Mark gulped and hesitated for a bit. It wasn’t like he was insecure about his body but he still was nervous. But he trusted Minseok, so he nodded slightly. The older kissed his head and carefully pushed his sweatpants down. Mark’s hard member was forming a bulge in his black boxershorts and Minseok rubbed it appreciating. “Them too?” he asked. “Okay,” Mark mumbled and played with the other’s shirt. Minseok pecked him and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. Mark lifted himself up from his lap to make it easier for him.

His hyung slowly pulled his boxers off and Mark blushed furiously as he was exposed. He whined and covered his crotch, hiding his face at Minseok’s shoulder. “Don’t be embarrassed, baby. You’re perfect,” his boyfriend said. “It’s embarrassing,” Mark whined. “No, baby. You don’t need to be shy in front of me. I love you,” he replied. “Love you too,” Mark mumbled. “Can I see, baby? I want to have a look at your gorgeous body,” Minseok said. Mark blushed again and hesitantly took his hands away. The older kissed his cheek and took Mark’s hands. “You’re so perfect, baby. And bigger than I expected,” he grinned. Mark whined and hit his chest. Minseok chuckled and pecked him. “No, seriously. You’re beautiful,” he said.

Mark smiled shyly and played with Minseok’s shirt. “Should I continue?” the older asked. “Yes, please,” Mark mumbled. His boyfriend hummed and lightly traced the features of his length. Mark gasped and let his eyes flutter closed. The contact was so light but it felt so good. Minseok trailed his fingers along the fine veins before thumbing over his tip causing Mark to whine quietly, his hips jerking. “So sensitive, baby,” Minseok murmured and wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking it slowly. Mark moaned and grabbed Minseok’s shirt, holding onto him.

After some time Minseok tightened his grip slightly but kept it slow. “Hyung,” Mark moaned out and arched his back. Said person hummed and squeezed his member gently. He continued stroking him, spreading the precum with his thumb to make the glide easier. Moans kept spilling out of Mark’s mouth and his hands scrabbled at the older’s chest, tangling and untangling in his shirt. “I’m..I’m not gonna last..long,” Mark whined. “Doesn’t matter, baby. I want you to feel good,” the other replied. Mark nodded and couldn’t fight against moving his hips into Minseok’s hand.

Minseok smiled slightly and stroked him faster, tightening his grip on every upstroke. Mark moaned loudly as he could feel his stomach getting tight with pressure. He gripped Minseok’s hair in order to ground himself and tipped his head back. As Minseok thumbed over his tip again, the pressure snapped and he came over his hand with a loud whine. Mark panted heavily and sunk against Minseok’s chest, as the older slowly rode his orgasm out with his hand. When Mark realized what just happened, he blushed and buried his face at his neck. “I’m sorry. I messed up your clothes,” he mumbled. “No, you didn’t. It’s fine. Cum washes out,” Minseok waved off.

Mark shrugged and fiddled with his shirt while Minseok grabbed a tissue and gently cleaned him and his own hand. “How was that? Did you like that?” his hyung asked. “Well, obviously. Yes,” Mark answered. Minseok smiled and pecked him. As Mark pulled his pants up and cuddled against him, he could feel the hard outline of Minseok’s cock. “What about you, hyung?” he asked. “Don’t worry. I want to shower anyway,” the older said. Mark sighed and nodded, getting down from his lap. Minseok got up to take a shower and then they just cuddled until they had to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	15. Good mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I'm so sorry that it took me so long again but I have a little stress at the moment and not so much time.  
> This chapter and the next one are just a little something in the story but the one after will be very important, so it will probably take a bit longer for me to write.
> 
> But for now I hope that you like this one.
> 
> Wolfsfan

When the alarm woke them up the next morning, Mark wasn’t even annoyed or tired like usual. He felt like he had slept extremely well and was actually looking forward to the day. Maybe the ‘distraction’ from last evening really worked wonders. He felt really relaxed and simply at peace. He sat up motivated and looked down at his boyfriend with a smile. Minseok looked similar relaxed in his sleep to how Mark felt. Like this Mark actually didn’t want to wake him up because he looked so peaceful with his hair fluffy and small red lines on his cheek from the folds of the pillow. He quickly turned the alarm off as he wanted to wake him up softly and leaned over him carefully.

Mark stroked his hair out of his face and kissed his cheek softly. With one hand he continued threading through his hair and the other traced his features lightly. “Wake up, hyung,” he mumbled quietly. The older sighed softly and cuddled against him causing Mark to smile. He looked so cute just now. “Come on. We need to get ready,” he said quietly and pecked him. A few moments later he saw the other’s eyelids fluttering slightly, opening soon completely. Minseok looked at him sleepily and blinked slowly. Mark smiled and pecked him. “Good morning,” he said. “Morning,” Minseok mumbled hoarsely and wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, nuzzling his face at his chest.

The younger smiled widely and threaded through his hair. He was behaving so differently right now. It was so cute that Mark’s stomach tingled with butterflies. “We need to get up, hyung,” he said after some more minutes of cuddling. Minseok sighed and nodded, sitting up sleepily and rubbing his eyes. “Why are you so awake already?” he asked. “Don’t know. I’m in a good mood,” Mark shrugged. The older hummed and stood up to get ready. They brushed their teeth and put their clothes on before eating breakfast. “Oh, by the way. I got a message that I have to come for shooting in the afternoon for this week starting from tomorrow, so I can’t get you from school then,” Minseok said.

Mark sighed and pouted. “And how should I get in the house then?” he asked. “I’ll let my key get copied today. We can get it after school then,” his hyung answered. He hummed and nodded, eating his cereal. After they were done, Minseok drove him to school. The school day went over surprisingly quick. Mark’s mood stayed good throughout the day and he kept joking around with his friends and annoyed the teachers. Even while writing notes or doing exercises they kept talking and the day was over at an instant. In the last lesson they were working in groups and they agreed on meeting up the next day after school.

As the bell rang they packed their stuff and left the building talking. They parted at Minseok’s car and Mark sat inside while his friends went to the bus station. Mark closed the door and smiled at his hyung. “Still in such a good mood?” he asked smiling. The younger nodded and kissed his cheek as Minseok started the car. “So no teachers or friends torturing you?” he asked. “Nope. Today we were the ones torturing the teachers,” Mark grinned. Minseok chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Careful that they don’t make you stay in school,” he replied. “Ah, you would get me out, hyung,” Mark waved off. The older huffed and raised his eyebrow.

“So, would I? I think you’re getting a little brat, aren’t you?” he asked. “Nah. You’re just imagining that,” Mark grinned cheekily. “Oh, wait until we’re home. I’m gonna tickle the shit out of you,” Minseok threatened playfully and parked in front of a store for keys. “You won’t get me,” he answered. “I got you last time as well,” his hyung shrugged and got out of the car. Mark grinned happily and leaned his head against the window, watching Minseok walking in the shop. Only after a few minutes he came back out and gave Mark the key. “Now home. To your punishment,” the EXO member grinned and drove home. “Punishment? For what?” Mark laughed. “Well, being a brat. I’m not gonna stop any time soon with tickling you,” Minseok chuckled.

When they reached the dorm, Minseok quickly pushed Mark inside and closed the door. Mark huffed and almost dropped his bag, squeaking surprised when Minseok suddenly lifted him over his shoulder. “What are you doing?” he squeaked. “Punishing you,” Minseok grinned and slapped his butt lightly before throwing him on the couch and attacking his sides. He squeaked and laughed loudly. “No, don’t. Stop, hyung,” Mark giggled and squirmed. “Oh, no. I need to teach you a lesson not to be such a brat,” Minseok grinned and sat on his thighs, so that he couldn’t move too much. “I’m not a brat,” Mark giggled and tried to grab his hyung’s hands.

“Ah ah,” Minseok grinned, grabbed both of his wrists with one hand and pinned them over his head on the couch. Then he proceeded to tickle him with his other hand. Tears were already rolling down Mark’s cheeks and his stomach hurt from laughing so much. “Hyung, stop. Please. I’m sorry,” Mark laughed. Minseok chuckled and stilled his hands. Mark sighed relieved and laid his arms over his stomach. He panted heavily and took deep breaths. “You look pretty. All flushed and your face wet. And completely breathless,” the older said and wiped the tearstains away. Mark blushed and whined. “It’s true,” Minseok chuckled and rubbed his stomach gently.

When Mark got his breath back, the older leaned down and kissed him softly. Mark sighed and closed his eyes, returning the movement. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him closer. They kissed for a few moments before Minseok got down from him and pulled him to a sitting position. “What should we eat this evening?” he asked. “Maybe steak or something?” Mark suggested. “Yeah, sure. We can do that. But we need to go to the grocery store,” his hyung replied. “Now?” Mark asked. “When we’ve eaten something,” Minseok said. “How about ramen?” he added. “Sure. I can always eat that,” Mark nodded.

The other smiled and nodded while getting up and making the instant noodles. Mark smiled happily and turned the TV on. The noodles were done after a few minutes and they quickly ate before putting masks on and driving to a grocery store where they bought steaks and some stuff for a salad. A few girls seemed to recognize them but luckily they didn’t come any closer and they could escape into the car. “I think when I’m back at our own dorm, I’m gonna be a professional cook,” Mark grinned. “Ah, come on. I’m not that good,” Minseok chuckled. “Oh yes, you are. Your food is delicious,” Mark replied. “Thank you, baby,” his boyfriend smiled. 

“I normally cook very often anyway, so I can teach you some stuff. Then you can impress your hyungs,” Minseok said with a low chuckle. While driving home they continued talking about Minseok’s cooking skills and some of their favorite foods which they agreed on cooking some time. When they reached the EXO dorm, Mark took the bag and got out of the car, already unlocking the door with his new key. Minseok followed him and closed the door behind him before going to the kitchen. They got all the stuff out they needed and Minseok said: “You can already wash the salad and I’ll prepare the steaks.” Mark nodded and did how he said while the older put different spices on the meat. Then they finished the salad together, cutting the leaves, putting in some tuna and corn and mixing it with oil, vinegar and spices.

When the first part was ready, the EXO member put the steaks in the pan. Mark wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder to watch him. Minseok smiled and turned his head briefly to peck him. “Smells good,” Mark said and inhaled the scent of the meat next to Minseok’s manly but sweet scent. A perfect combination. The older hummed in agreement, probably only to the meat part though, and turned the steaks around. After a few more minutes he took them out of the pan and placed them on their plates, pouring the left-over juice from the pan over it. They sat at the table and Mark tried a piece of the meat. He sighed and leaned back at the delicious taste. It was absolutely perfect. “You seriously were a gourmet cook or something in your last life,” he mumbled.

His boyfriend smiled and started eating as well. They ate up everything of the steaks and salad and slumped on the couch with full stomachs. “That was so good,” Mark sighed and Minseok hummed in agreement. As they both were too full to do anything they just watched a movie and then got ready for bed. When Mark came back to Minseok’s room the older was already in bed. They were both wearing only their underwear and Mark quickly cuddled under the blanket. His hyung smiled and kissed his cheek while reading in his book. Mark hummed and wrapped himself around Minseok’s body as the older was lying on his back. He looked into the book and tried to read a little with him but the excellent food, his good mood all day and Minseok threading through his hair made him tired and without noticing he dozed off slowly.

The EXO member smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his head, carefully putting the book away and switching the light off. Then he pulled Mark closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy who buried his face at his warm chest. “I love you,” Minseok whispered and placed a kiss in his hair before closing his eyes and soon falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	16. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> finally another chapter. The next one will be important like I said.  
> Wolfsfan

The next morning it was a bit harder for them to wake up. As the alarm sounded Mark whined unwillingly and pressed closer to Minseok. Said person also groaned annoyed and rubbed his face. Mark just wanted to stay in bed with his boyfriend and cuddle. Especially because they wouldn’t see each other until the evening as Minseok had to be on set during the afternoon. That was going to be such a long day. Luckily Mark didn’t have to stay alone in the dorm the whole day as he would meet up with his friends after school. But he would still miss the older. God, how that sounded. Since when was he such a sap? This slowly but surely took a really bad turn. He would annoy his band members so much when he was back at their dorm. 

After a few more minutes of cuddling and trying to ignore the fact that they had to get up, they couldn’t delay it any longer and Minseok sat up, pulling Mark with him. The older pecked him and said: “Come on. Get ready. You’ll only get a real kiss when you’re dressed.” He seemingly said that as much as a motivation for Mark as for himself. Mark pouted but nodded and went to his bathroom where he briefly washed himself and brushed his teeth. After putting his uniform on, he fixed his hair and then went downstairs. Minseok wasn’t there yet and he already put bowls on the table. It didn’t take much longer until his hyung came in the room as well, looking good as always.

Mark smiled and walked to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Can I have my kiss now?” he asked. “Mm. Maybe,” Minseok muttered. “Why maybe? You said I’ll get it when I’m dressed,” Mark pouted. “Did I?” the older asked innocently. Mark hummed and nodded quickly. “Well, then I guess I have to keep it,” his boyfriend replied and pulled him closer. Mark sighed happily and closed his eyes, leaning closer as well. A few moments later their lips met in a soft touch and they moved slowly. Mark’s stomach tingled and he tangled his hands in the soft strands of Minseok’s hair.

They kissed for a few minutes and then parted slowly. “We need to eat now,” Minseok mumbled and pecked him once more before making coffee. The younger hummed and took the cereal and milk out, filling their bowls. Minseok sat down with the cups and reached one to Mark who took a careful sip. They ate the cereal and drank up the coffee before sitting in the car. “You said that you’ll stay with your friends again right?” Minseok asked. “Yeah, I’ll go with them after school,” Mark nodded. “Then I’ll get you when the shoot is done,” the older said. “Same address as last time,” Mark said. His hyung hummed and stopped at the parking lot. Mark leaned over and pecked him before getting out of the car and walking to the school.

The school day wasn’t very exciting. The lessons were mostly boring and they only had to listen to their teachers while taking notes and doing some exercises. PE was the only fun thing. They played basketball which always was funny. Their teacher was nice as well and even played together with them. He was rather young and therefore they got along pretty well with him. Luckily those also were the last two lessons and they went back to the changing room, chatting happily. They changed their clothes and took their bags as they said goodbye to the others and walked off the school area. Like the last time they turned some music on and walked to Kyunghoon’s house. “My mum baked yesterday. We can eat some cake in the garden,” Kyunghoon said. 

“Oh yes. I love cake,” Donghae said loudly. They all laughed and rolled their eyes. “Yes, we know that,” Jaehwan chuckled. “You always eat,” Mark said. “Ey, that’s not true,” Donghae huffed. “It is,” the other three said at once. Donghae only pouted and crossed his arms. Mark grinned and patted his head while Kyunghoon opened the door. They all went inside and took their shoes off. The boy’s mother looked in the hallway and asked: “I guess you all want cake?” They nodded eagerly and the woman chuckled and disappeared again in the kitchen. The boys followed Donghae out into the garden where they sat at the table. “So after my mum is gone again, you need to tell us more about Minseok and you,” Donghae grinned.

Mark sighed and rolled his eyes but nodded. After a few minutes his mother came out and put plates and pieces of strawberry cake on the table. “Mm. That looks very good,” Donghae said and licked his lips. They all agreed and took a piece, starting to eat. Luckily it wasn’t as hot today and they could comfortably sit outside. “So how is he?” Jaehwan asked. “Who?” Mark asked back. The three sighed and rolled their eyes. “Minseok obviously,” Jaehwan said. “Well, nice,” Mark said. Kyunghoon sighed and nudged him. “Have you seen him naked already?” he asked. Now it was Mark’s turn to huff and roll his eyes. “No. Just swimming trunks and boxershorts,” he answered. “Does he have muscles?” Donghae asked. “Well, he has abs. Quite impressive ones actually,” Mark replied.

“Did you touch them?” Jaehwan grinned. “Yes, I did,” Mark sighed. “And what else?” the other asked on. “Nothing.” “Oh, come on. You two did something right?” Kyunghoon said. Mark sighed and gave up: “He jerked me off.” The others grinned widely and nudged him. “And? Is he good?” they grinned. “You guys are the worst. Let’s do our homework, so that we can play some basketball,” Mark huffed. They continued teasing him for a while but then they did their homework and played basketball and soccer in the garden until it was evening and Mark’s phone rang. He went to the table and took the call which was from Minseok. “Hey, baby. I’m outside the house,” Minseok said. “Okay. I’m coming. Give me a minute,” he answered.

“Sure. Take your time,” the older said and hung up. “I need to go, guys,” Mark said to his friends and gathered his stuff. They nodded and followed him to the door where they said goodbye. Mark put his shoes on and went outside where he sat in the car. “Hi,” he sighed and kissed Minseok’s cheek before buckling his seatbelt. “Did you have fun?” his hyung asked while starting the car. “Yeah, we played basketball,” Mark said. Minseok hummed and drove home. “And your shooting?” the younger asked. “It was fine. Not a lot of action,” he shrugged. “I brought fried chicken,” the older said as he parked in the garage. “Sounds great. I’m hungry,” Mark smiled and rubbed his stomach.

They entered the house and both showered quickly, separately of course, and then sat on the couch to eat. They watched a little bit TV and ate the chicken. Then they put the boxes away and got ready for bed as it was already late. They cuddled in the bed and Minseok set the alarm. Like this they talked a little about the day quietly before slowly dozing off.

The next day at school was simply said boring. So extremely boring that Mark slept with open eyes, dreaming of Minseok and his soft lips, the chocolate eyes that held so much affection. When school was over he had to take the bus as Minseok still was at the shooting sight. He put his earphones in and listened to some music while looking outside. It took a bit more than ten minutes before he reached his bus station where he got out and walked to the EXO dorm. He unlocked the door and entered the quiet house. Mark sighed and changed into shorts and a shirt in the first place. Then he texted his hyung that he was home. He turned the TV on and then made some ramen because he definitely wouldn’t cook anything alone.

After a few minutes Mark took the cup and sat on the couch, watching some show while eating. During that he got an answer from Minseok.

From Minseok  
It’s my turn in a few minutes. How was school?

Mark smiled and quickly answered him. 

From Mark  
Extremely boring. I’m glad to be home but I miss you. I guess I’ll just study. Have fun.

From Minseok  
I believe you. Miss you too, baby. I have to go now.

Mark sighed and put his phone down, continuing to eat. After he was done, he threw the cup in the trash and grudgingly grabbed his school stuff. Mark turned the TV off and started studying. A while later he got bored and decided to send a picture to his boyfriend. He grabbed his phone and turned the camera on, fixing his hair. It took a while until he found a good angle and snapped some pictures of himself with a pout on his face and the book on his lap. He chose the best one and sent it to Minseok. Under it he wrote ‘I hate school’ with a grumpy smiley. Maybe ten minutes later his phone vibrated with a message and he looked up from his notes. 

From Minseok  
Poor baby. Working so hard… And looking so good. You’re distracting me from my work.

From Mark  
Sorry, hyung ;)

From Minseok  
You’re not. Little brat. Go on with studying. I’m home in about an hour.

Mark grinned slightly and put his phone away, looking through the rest of his notes. It didn’t take that long anymore and he finally put the stuff away and watched TV until Minseok got home. He already heard the car and smiled slightly. As the door opened he stood up and went to Minseok. “Hey, baby,” the older smiled as he took his shoes off. Mark smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. Minseok hummed and laid his hands on Mark’s waist, kissing him softly. The younger returned the kiss and sighed. As they both already ate, they simply sat on the couch and cuddled for the rest of the evening before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	17. The Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I'm back with the first one of the important chapters. The next one will probably explain a bit more.  
> Wolfsfan

The next day was very gloomy from the morning on. The sky was grey and dark clouds hung heavy in it. When they got up, Mark knew that it would start raining throughout the day. It wasn’t colder though. No, the air was hot and humid and they already started sweating when they left the house. “I hate this weather,” Mark sighed and Minseok agreed. “You’re going to the dorm after school today right?” Minseok asked. Mark hummed and nodded. “When will you come back?” he asked his hyung. “About 4 pm. Not too late,” he replied and Mark nodded. “Can we order fried chicken?” Mark asked. “Yeah, sure. Sounds great,” Minseok smiled and parked at the school. Mark pecked his boyfriend once and then got in the school building.

The weather stayed like that for most of the school day but during the last lesson it suddenly started raining like the world would end. It was loud on the roof and they could barely hear the teacher, so they decided to finish a bit earlier. The others decided to take the bus today as well because they would get soaked to the bones until they were home. They waited under the roof until the bus stopped and then quickly ran to it. They jumped in the vehicle and sat down. “God, this is gross,” Donghae sighed. Mark hummed and brushed his already wet hair back. He was the second after Kyunghoon to get out and rushed to the dorm, unlocking it in seconds and jumping inside but it was no use and he still got completely wet.

Mark sighed and leaned with his back against the door. As he had his breath back, he took his shoes off and went upstairs to his bathroom, drying himself and changing into comfortable clothes. After that he wiped the traces of water on the stairs away and hung his uniform over the heater. He made a sandwich with ham and cheese for himself and ate it in front of the TV. Then he did his homework and watched some videos on YouTube to get rid of his boredom. The rain didn’t stop, it only got worse throughout the day and when he heard Minseok’s car, Mark got up and opened the door already. His hyung got out of the car and cursed as the rain got him immediately wet.

He sprinted to the door and quickly jumped inside. His wet hair was hanging in strands in his face and his shirt stuck to his body. “Shit, hyung. You’re also completely wet. I was like that too earlier. Wait here. I’ll get you a towel and clothes,” Mark said and pecked him briefly. “Thank you, baby. That would be nice,” Minseok panted. Mark hummed and quickly went upstairs into Minseok’s room. He didn’t want the older to get sick, so he had to hurry up and get him dry clothes. He didn’t know where Minseok’s stuff was, so he just opened one door of the closet. But what he saw made him freeze, his eyes wide in shock.

That definitely was the wrong closet. There were ropes in different lengths and colors, something that looked like cuffs and blindfolds and even collars, dozens of whips and seemingly tons of…sex toys. Did that stuff belong to Minseok? It had to. This was his closet and the older didn’t share a room with another member. Mark felt dizzy and he had to sit down, his knees shaking. So that was what his boyfriend was into? What he liked? Then did he want to do that with Mark as well? Probably. No, definitely. Some weird moments rose back in his mind. In the changing room when they were shopping, in the forest, how he spoke of punishments and how he always seemed to act a little dominant.

Shit. Of course Minseok wanted to do that with him. He wanted to dominate Mark and punish him. Cuff him to the bed and use those whips and toys on him. Mark gulped and wiped his sweaty and trembling hands on his pants. He didn’t know anything about this stuff. What if he couldn’t do this? Then Minseok would break up with him for sure. He liked this stuff, so of course he wanted to do that. His heart was beating quickly, hammering against his ribs and he almost felt like throwing up. “Mark? Did you find something?” Minseok called from downstairs, causing him to jump. “Uh…yeah…Just a second,” he stuttered and quickly closed the side of the closet, grabbing a towel and dry clothes from another door.

Mark quickly ran downstairs, ignoring his shaking legs, and gave Minseok the stuff. His hyung frowned and mustered him. “What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he said. “I’m fine. Just don’t feel so good,” Mark mumbled. “You’re very pale. Maybe you already got sick,” Minseok said concerned and held the back of his hand to Mark’s forehead, causing him to flinch slightly. The older didn’t seem to notice and just said: “You don’t feel warm. Lay down a bit. I’ll make some soup after I changed.” Mark simply nodded and quickly went to his room, laying down on the bed and pulling the blanket over himself.

He felt horrible. His stomach was clenching and tears burned in his eyes. Why did he find his? It would be better if he didn’t know this. Maybe it was wrong but right now he actually felt scared of Minseok. His gentle hyung who was so loving towards him. Mark couldn’t picture him, tying someone up and hitting them with a whip. But seemingly it was true. He couldn’t just ask him though. No, he was way too scared of that. Mark didn’t even notice how much time had passed as Minseok knocked on the door. He jumped slightly and told him to come in. Minseok opened the door and sat on his bed. “Soup is ready. How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“My head hurts,” Mark mumbled quietly. At least that wasn’t a lie. His head hurt from thinking so hard. “Mm. Poor baby. Come on. Eat some soup and then you should sleep,” Minseok replied and stroked over Mark’s head. Mark sighed and grudgingly got up, not looking at his boyfriend while going downstairs. He slumped down on a chair and ate a bowl of Minseok’s soup. It tasted incredibly good like always and actually made Mark feel a little better but he still felt exhausted. After he was done, he put the bowl away and said: “I think I’ll go to sleep alone today. You can’t get sick as well.” Minseok looked slightly surprised but nodded. “I don’t get sick so easily but if you want that,” he said and kissed Mark’s head. He hummed and slowly went to his room after saying good night.

Mark changed into his pajama and brushed his teeth before lying in his bed. Today was Friday which meant that he was stuck with Minseok the next two days. God, how should he survive this weekend without the older noticing that something was wrong? He whined and buried his face in the pillow, his head pounding. Actually he wanted to think about a way to act like nothing had happened but it seemed like his exhausted mind thought differently and he fell asleep without even noticing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	18. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :)  
> I'm so sorry for being late again but it's really hard to find time for writing while working the whole day, going to school and having to study.  
> Well, in this chapter you have THE talk ;)  
> I took extra time for writing this because I wanted the conversation to be absolutely perfect and I hope that I made it and that you like it.  
> Of course you all can suggest kinks and situations for this Fanfic as well. I will try write everything that I'm comfortable with.  
> Now enjoy.

The next day Mark woke up alone and feeling cold and lonely. His chest felt tight and he started getting nauseous as he started thinking about the past day. He was really scared of what he had seen in Minseok’s closet and didn’t really want to get up now and see him. Mark sighed and looked at the clock. It was already eleven am, so the older definitely was already awake. Seriously, how should he survive the weekend? He didn’t know what to do but he couldn’t stay in his room for the whole day. Mark whined and buried his face in the pillow. This was so messed up. Why couldn’t it just go right for once? He rubbed over his face and sat up because he didn’t really want Minseok to come and look after him and ask him how he was feeling or if he was okay because then he would really start crying.

While going to his bathroom he thought about what he could do, so that Minseok wouldn’t notice anything but he had no idea. Then Mark would just have to continue to act sick. He brushed his teeth and washed his face with ice cold water to clear his mind a little though it didn’t really work. Mark put on some clothes and slowly shuffled downstairs where he heard Minseok in the kitchen. He wasn’t going to eat anything anyways but he was really thirsty, so he had to go into the room. With his head lowered and his gaze on the floor he slowly went inside and to the cupboard to get a glass. “Hey, how are you?” Minseok asked and leaned next to him against the counter. Mark shrugged and filled the glass with water, gulping it down quickly.

Minseok sighed and pulled Mark against his body. “Don’t. I feel sick,” Mark mumbled and pushed him away. “That bad?” the older asked worried. “Don’t want you to get sick,” Mark answered and went in the living room. “What do you want to eat?” his boyfriend asked. “Nothing,” he sighed. “Mark, we’ve had that before,” Minseok replied. “I don’t feel good. I don’t want to eat anything,” Mark said. “Tea?” his hyung sighed. Mark hummed and shrugged. Minseok sighed and brewed some water. “Which one do you want?” he asked. Mark went back to him and pointed to the strawberry tea. It was his favorite. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on while Minseok made the tea. It had been clear for him that he wouldn’t be able to act like nothing was wrong. It would come out. And he was scared of that.

What would happen? Would Minseok get mad that he looked through his stuff? Would he be upset? Would he laugh at him for behaving like that? Or would he try to get him to do that stuff? Mark had no idea. He couldn’t predict what would happen and that scared him shitless. Suddenly a cup was placed on the table in front of him and the couch sunk in as Minseok sat next to him, causing Mark to jump harshly. “Where are you with your thoughts?” the other asked. “Nowhere,” Mark mumbled and took the cup. “Careful. It’s hot,” Minseok warned and he nodded. He blew over the liquid for a while before carefully taking a sip. It was so sweet and the flavor of the strawberry calmed his nerves a little. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. “Do you want to take some medicine?” his hyung asked. “No,” Mark sighed. 

“Then what should I do?” Minseok asked. “Nothing. It’ll go away on its own,” Mark mumbled. The older sighed and threaded through Mark’s hair. “Hyung, no,” he mumbled and turned his head away. “Mark, what is it? What’s wrong with you?” his boyfriend asked frustrated. Biting his lip and looking at his hands, he shrugged and played with the hem of his shirt. “Baby, come on. You’re not really sick, are you?” Minseok asked gently. Mark didn’t answer and gulped the lump in his throat down. “What happened? Did I do something?” Minseok continued and went back to playing with his hair despite Mark’s protests. “No, you didn’t,” he muttered, still avoiding to look at the other. “Then tell me what’s wrong. Please. You’re worrying me,” his boyfriend replied.

“It’s stupid, “ Mark sighed and rubbed his face. “Nothing is stupid,” Minseok shook his head. “I just…when I wanted to get your clothes…I didn’t know where your stuff was…and then…” he mumbled quietly. He heard Minseok taking in a deep breath and his hand disappeared briefly when he brushed his own hair back. “Let me guess. You saw something that wasn’t clothes,” he sighed. Mark nodded slightly and played with his fingers. “Tell me what you saw,” the older said. “Why? You know what it is,” he replied. “I want you to say it,” his boyfriend spoke. “There were…ropes and whips and…sex toys,” Mark stuttered and blushed furiously. “And it scared you,” Minseok stated and Mark nodded.

“We don’t have to do anything of that. You know that I would never force you to do something. Never,” the EXO member said softly and kissed his head. “I know. But you like it,” Mark sighed. “I mean, of course it would be nice but this is not necessary for me. It’s nothing I absolutely need to have in a relationship. I’m not together with you because of the sex but because I love you. It would also be fine if we didn’t have sex at all. Sex is only good if both parties enjoy it,” Minseok answered. “I love you too”, Mark mumbled and let his head fall on Minseok’s shoulder, the older again threading through his hair to make him relax. “What exactly scared you about seeing that?” he asked. The younger thought about it a little before answering quietly: “Don’t know. It’s just…I don’t know anything about that stuff. And I kept…having those images in my head.”

“What images?” Mark’s boyfriend asked on and he replied: “Like…you using the whips and stuff. Hitting me. Don’t know.” Minseok hummed and stayed quiet for some moments, thinking about what to say. “Do you know the word for all of this? The abbreviation?” he asked then. “Think I’ve heard it before but I don’t know it right now,” Mark said. “It’s called BDSM. What comes to your mind when you hear about it? What do you think it is about?” the other continued. “Well, the people like pain. Hurting each other. It’s creepy. Dark. Leather stuff,” Mark mumbled. “Mm. That’s what all the people who aren’t into it think about it. They say it’s abusive and weird. BDSM isn’t only about pain even though it can be involved. That’s not what it is about. Trust is extremely important for doing such stuff. In my opinion a good BDSM relationship is very healthy because the trust, the bond between the partners is very strong,” Minseok began.

After a few quiet seconds, he continued: “There is this ‘game’ where one person stands behind another person who let’s himself fall backwards and has to trust the other to catch them before they hit the ground. There is an element of danger in it, the risk that the person behind you can’t catch you and you get hurt. There is a great amount of trust and when everything goes well then both players experience a moment of exhilaration. It seems like a weird comparison but BDSM is actually very similar. When trust trumps the possibility of getting hurt, the result can be very intimate and erotic. A lot of people consider it as perverted but it is a very loving and intimate form of contact and play. Normal sex can be…well, just sex. You don’t really think or talk about it that much. But in BDSM you have to talk about it in advance and that intimate communication creates a very special bond.”

Mark kept quiet and listened to the older closely, almost a little entranced about the way he explained. “It’s always consensual. Abuse isn’t. If the equipment, like the whips, is in good hands than it simply heightens the sexual excitement. When there is real pain involved, it’s always carefully controlled and of course you set limits in advance. There are also safe words. I use different kinds but we can talk about that another time. With the safe word both parties can immediately stop the scene. That signal can never be ignored. That is the biggest rule in the community. Who do you think has the most control? The dominant or the submissive one?” “Well, the dominant one,” Mark mumbled. 

“You would think that, right? But it’s the sub that is in charge. The bottom can always stop the scene and the top has to obey immediately. He might act dominant but he also has to be caring. He takes the sub to their limit but never further and always has to take care that the sub feels safe and cared for,” Minseok ended. “Sounds quite nice,” Mark mumbled even though he didn’t really know what to feel. His hyung hummed and kissed his head gently. “I don’t expect you to be into that stuff but we can maybe talk about it again after we’ve had normal sex. Then we can try a little bit if you want that. We’ll go slow on that,” he said and Mark nodded, sighing in relief. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have avoided you like that,” Mark mumbled. “It’s okay. When people aren’t familiar with something, they can get scared. I was a virgin and new to that stuff once too. Just promise me that you’ll talk to me the next time,” Minseok replied. “I promise, hyung. How did this start for you?” he asked slightly curious.

“My first boyfriend introduced me to it. In the beginning I was always more the shy one and therefore I bottomed and later subbed. We were together for a few months when he told me that he was into that stuff. I reacted similar to you. It scared me because I only heard people talking about it as weird and perverted. I almost wanted to break up with him with how scared I was but he gave me a similar speech than I did to you just now. We’ve talked about it for a long time and after some more weeks I could finally muster up my courage to say that I would try it out. And god, I definitely did not regret it. I trusted him enough and allowed myself to just let all control fall and let him take care of me. It was an incredible and very intense experience. From there we just kept going. It’s not like we were kinky every time we had sex but we always tried new stuff from time to time. Eventually I also tried topping him and being dominant,” Minseok said.

“Well, then he had to move away because he wanted to study abroad and we broke up because neither of us could take it. But we got over each other. My last relationship was right before I started training. We met at a BDSM club and went on some dates before starting a relationship. It was kinky from the beginning on. Well, we met in that environment, so of course it was. It didn’t last that long though, because I started training and we simply drifted apart. We didn’t see each other that often and he also got feelings for someone else,” he continued. “Oh, I’m sorry,” Mark said but Minseok waved off. “I knew that it wouldn’t hold longer. We just had different interests and stuff apart from BDSM.” “And you didn’t have any relationships after that? That’s a pretty long time,” Mark said. “Hm. No relationships but I did have some stuff. There were some people I’ve had something going on with but it was just sex,” his hyung said.

They continued talking for a while before deciding to go grocery shopping for the next day and then they ordered pizza for dinner. The evening was pretty calm and they just cuddled with each other to get the lost time from the past day back. It got pretty late as they were watching some episodes of a drama and Minseok had to carry a sleeping Mark to bed. They were sleeping together again, of course. As soon as they laid down Mark cuddled tightly against the older who also fell asleep quickly after pressing a soft kiss to the younger’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Feel free to suggest kinks and other scenarios.


	19. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I'm back with a new chapter. This time it's a rather smutty one. I was a little rushed because I wanted to finish before going on a trip for my holiday. I hope it's still good.
> 
> Warnings: Blowjob, Handjob

_“You like that, baby?” Minseok asked lowly, his breath fanning over Mark’s neck. His skin was hot and sweaty and he shivered because of the cool air. “Mm? Do you?” the older repeated and bit in his skin. “Yes,” Mark whined and tilted his head back. Minseok chuckled and squeezed his cock, causing the younger to moan loudly. His hyung groaned and grinded against Mark’s thigh which he was kneeling over. He could feel Minseok’s rock hard member hot and pulsing against his leg, making him drip with precum. “You definitely do,” Minseok said and sucked hickeys over his chest, toying with his nipples. “I’m gonna make everyone see that you’re mine,” he growled. Mark whined and nodded eagerly, lifting his hips up into the hand that was stroking him steadily. The other groaned and rutted against Mark, while gripping his cock tighter and stroking him faster. Mark gasped and threw his head back, his stomach already dipping on the edge of an orgasm. He could feel himself getting closer and closer and…_

“…Mark? Mark, wake up.” Whose voice was that? Was that Minseok? But how? His boyfriend was right here with him, rutting against his thigh and jerking him off. Or maybe not? “Mark, come on.” There it was again. This time louder. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head from side to side, squeezing his eyes shut before blinking them open. This was Minseok’s room. He could make that out even though it was dark. And he was lying in his bed which could only mean that it was still night. With that thought his eyes were wide open and red colored his cheeks. Oh my god. Did he just have a wet dream about himself and Minseok? Yes, he did. He could clearly feel the sheets sticking to his body and his boxers being incredibly tight.

“Are you okay?” Minseok asked next to him, seeing his big eyes. Mark cleared his throat and nodded, peeking over at him through the corner of his eye. Now it was even more embarrassing. The older was lying on his side, propping his head up on his hand and a slight grin on his face, like he had been watching him. “Had a nice dream?” he asked teasingly and trailed his fingers over Mark’s arm. Mark whined and buried his face in his hands. Minseok chuckled and pulled his hands away. “Definitely sounded like it. Hope it was about me though,” he said and wrapped his arm around Mark’s stomach. “Obviously,” Mark mumbled flustered. “Mm. Should I help you? You’re so hard,” Minseok whispered seductively and placed his hand on Mark’s bulge.

He gasped and his hips twitched at the sudden touch. The older hummed and kissed along his jaw, slowly rubbing his member through the boxers which were soaked with precum. Mark let out a quiet moan and buried his fingers in the sheets. “Hyung,” he whined and turned his head to bury his face at Minseok’s neck. “I would love to taste you,” his hyung mumbled against his skin and squeezed his cock. “T…taste me?” Mark stuttered. “Mm. Bet you taste so good,” he muttered. Mark blushed and chewed on his lip. “Can I?” Minseok asked. Why was he hesitating? There was no problem with that, right? It was just something new. So he nodded slightly and looked at Minseok.

The older smiled softly and pecked him before carefully sliding his underwear off. It wasn’t the first time that Minseok saw him naked but Mark still blushed slightly. “So perfect,” Minseok mumbled and wrapped his hand around his length. Mark moaned and tipped his head back, his eyes fluttering closed. His boyfriend slowly stroked him while leaning over him and kissing down his upper body. With his other hand he gently spread Mark’s legs to kneel between them. He kissed over his chest, briefly teasing Mark’s nipples, and trailed his tongue over his flat stomach, dipping it into his belly button. Mark already was a whining mess, arching against the soft lips and his hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets.

Minseok smiled up at him and gently bit in the skin over his hipbone. “Hyung,” Mark whined and writhed. The older hummed and kissed his thigh. Mark gasped loudly and his hips jerked as he suddenly felt the tip of his tongue tease his slit. His hands shot to Minseok’s head, grabbing some strands of his hair. The EXO member chuckled slightly and pressed his tongue on his tip before licking along the sides of his cock. Minseok held his cock up with his hand while tracing the veins with his tongue, teasing him for a few minutes before taking him in his mouth. Mark moaned loudly at the wet heat engulfing him. Fuck. That felt so good. He surely wouldn’t last long.

Minseok started off with slow movements, only bobbing his head slowly but always taking him in completely. Mark didn’t even know what he felt. His lips and the insides of his cheeks provided delicious pressure and his tongue kept teasing his tip. It just felt so good that he couldn’t help the moans falling from his lips. His thighs were already trembling and he writhed on the mattress. The other roamed his hands over Mark’s stomach before sliding under his butt and pushing him upwards. “What?” Mark asked confused and looked down. Minseok hummed, the sound sending vibrations through his body, and kept pushing against his butt, motioning him to lift his hips up.

He wanted Mark to…? He didn’t want to hurt him but Minseok’s hands were too insistent, so he gave in and lifted his hips into his mouth. Minseok hummed and bobbed his head in rhythm to Mark’s still slow and hesitant movements. This was so amazing. It felt better than he would have ever imagined it. It didn’t take much longer for him to feel his stomach contracting, signaling his orgasm. “Hyung. I’m gonna cum,” he whined. With that the older pressed his hips on the mattress and bobbed his head faster, hollowing his cheeks and humming lowly. The vibrations travelled along Mark’s spine and spread in his body, his hips jerking as his cum shot in Minseok’s mouth. He could faintly feel him swallowing and moving for some more moments slowly before pulling off and stroking gently over his thighs, waiting patiently for Mark to calm down.

Mark panted heavily, his chest heaving and his thighs still trembling at the aftershocks. This was probably the most intense orgasm he ever had in his life. “Fuck,” he panted. “How was that?” Minseok asked. Mark blinked dazedly at him and hummed. He didn’t even know what to say. It was so overwhelming and he just was a little out of it. His boyfriend chuckled and laid down next to him, pulling Mark against his chest and kissing his head. They just laid there for a bit until Mark’s head cleared again and his breathing was back to normal. He sighed and blinked up at Minseok. The older smiled and pecked him softly. “You looked so hot, baby,” he said. Mark blushed and buried his face at his chest.

“Really. I woke up because you were moaning and squirming around. I thought you had a nightmare but I was greeted with a way more pleasing sight. That turned me on so quick. And sucking you off even more. I’m so hard,” he said lowly. Mark gulped and looked down slightly. There was an obvious tent in the older’s boxers, the grey fabric slightly damp. He should do something now too. Minseok sucked him off, so he needed to give him something back. “Should I help you?” he mumbled. “You don’t have to. Only if you want. I can also just do it myself,” Minseok replied. No, he didn’t want that. “I want to. I just don’t know if I can do it with my mouth yet,” he mumbled. “I don’t expect anything. Just do what you’re comfortable with,” the older said and kissed his head.

“Then with my hand. But I’ve never done this before. Can you show me how you like it?” Mark asked shyly. “Of course, baby. Let’s try it first with my boxers on, so you can get used to it, yeah?” Minseok suggested. “Okay,” he mumbled and nodded. The EXO member smiled and pecked him, gently taking his hand and placing a kiss on it. “You can always stop. You don’t have to finish it,” he said while slowly guiding Mark’s hand over his stomach to his crotch, placing their joined hands on his bulge. Mark exhaled and pressed closer to Minseok, looking down at their hands. “I’m scared,” he muttered. “Of what, baby?” his hyung asked softly. “Hurting you. Doing something wrong,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be. You won’t hurt me. Just try it out. Experiment. You can’t do anything wrong with that. I’ll help you,” Minseok said gently. Mark hummed and nodded slightly. “You can just start with rubbing it,” his hyung instructed and guided Mark’s hand a little to rub his covered cock. Mark could hear his breath hitching at the touch and saw goosebumps spreading lightly over his hyung’s arm. After a few more moments Minseok took his own hand away, letting Mark move on his own. He was hesitant at first but the quiet breathy moans encouraged him and he rubbed his member a little harder, exploring the outlines and what he felt like. It was obvious that Minseok was bigger than himself but he couldn’t say precisely how big he was from just feeling it.

“Do you want to continue like this or do you want to try without underwear? I don’t care about it. That’s your decision,” Minseok said. “We can try without,” he replied quietly. “Yeah? Are you sure?” the other asked. “If you help me, yes,” Mark said a little more confidently even though he was nervous. “Of course,” Minseok nodded. After taking a deep breath Mark hooked his fingers in his boxershorts and looked up at his boyfriend. He smiled at him encouragingly and Mark slowly slid the fabric off his hips, biting his lip and watching as more skin appeared under the clothing. His cock snapped up against his stomach and Mark gasped, his eyes widening slightly at the new sight. Mark only noticed that he was staring as Minseok asked grinning: “You like what you see?” He blushed bright red and mumbled: “It’s big.”

“It’s okay, I guess,” the EXO member shrugged. “Bigger than mine,” Mark mumbled. “Size doesn’t matter for me. You’re perfect the way you are,” Minseok said and kissed his head. Mark smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to his chest. “Want to try?” his hyung asked and took his hand again. “Yes, hyung,” he answered. With that Minseok brought their joined hands to his member and wrapped their fingers lightly around it. The skin was hot and a little sticky, the thick veins pulsing under it. It felt so familiar but also so different to Mark’s own cock. He knew his cock pretty well by now. Where it felt good, where he liked to touch. But he didn’t know what Minseok liked and that made him nervous. He also couldn’t feel the touch like when he did it for himself, so he wouldn’t know if he hurt Minseok.

“Stop thinking so much about it. Just do it. You can’t do anything wrong. Whatever you do, it will feel good anyways,” the older said as he noticed Mark’s worried expression and the lip that was caught between his teeth. The younger exhaled and nodded briefly to say that he was ready. Their hands began moving slowly, Mark’s still being guided. He watched closely and tried to remember everything that Minseok did. How he tightened his grip a little with every upstroke and flicked his wrist from time to time. The low moans threatened to distract him but he tried very hard to concentrate on what he was seeing. After some time he moved his hand together with him before Minseok decided to remove his hand. Now it was on Mark to copy what he was shown just now and he thought that he actually managed to do that quite well if the, now a little louder, moans from his hyung were anything to go by.

He experimentally thumbed over his tip, causing Minseok’s cock to twitch, some drops of precum dripping onto his stomach. “Fuck, baby. You’re doing great,” he breathed and Mark smiled shyly. “Yeah?” he asked. “Yes. Feels so good,” Minseok moaned gravelly. A shiver travelled down Mark’s spine at the sound of his voice. He sounded so turned on. Just because of him. This gave him a boost of confidence and he gripped a little tighter, quickening his movements. His boyfriend responded with a groan and he tipped his head back against the pillows. “Shit. I’m not gonna last long. Was too turned on,” he panted. Mark hummed and watched his face while stroking him tightly and flicking his wrist. A little later he could feel his length swelling and pulsing in his hands as Minseok’s moans got louder as well. It seemed like he was close, so Mark rubbed over his tip and he was rewarded with a low groan and cum spurting out of his cock. Fuck, this looked so hot. If he hadn’t been this exhausted, he probably would have gotten hard again.

He looked fascinated down at his hand which was coated in white and then up at Minseok’s face. The other was smiling at him, his chest heaving slightly. “That was so good, baby,” he panted and reached to his bedside table, giving Mark a tissue. “Thank you,” Mark said and cleaned his hand as well as Minseok’s stomach. He threw it away and laid down, cuddling against his boyfriend. “Was it really good?” he asked. “That was perfect,” Minseok replied. Mark smiled and buried his face at his chest. “Now sleep. It’s still only the middle of the night,” Minseok added quietly and Mark closed his eyes, drifting of with a whispered: “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.  
> Feel free to suggest any kinks and situations you'd like to see.


	20. BBQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm...Hi? :)  
> Finally a new chapter. I am so sorry for not posting for so long but first I was on vacation and didn't have my laptop with me, then I had absolutely no time to write on the weekends and I also had a really bad writer's block. That's also why I don't really like this chapter but I still hope that you can enjoy it.  
> Wolfsfan

Even though they had been awake in the night and did some, well, exhausting stuff, they woke up pretty early. When Mark blinked his eyes open, his head was lying on his boyfriend’s chest, the warm skin against his cheek. They were still naked and Mark blushed slightly at the memories but soon it was replaced by a sleepy smile. “What are you smiling at?” a quiet and low voice asked. His smile got a little wider and he pecked the older. “Nothing. I’m just happy,” Mark mumbled, with his face leaning over Minseok’s. The older smiled as well and wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist. “Mm. Me too,” he said quietly. “What time is it?” Mark asked. “Just nine am,” Minseok replied.

“Is there something you would like to do today?” he asked. “We could maybe meet with my friends,” Mark suggested. “We?” Minseok asked with raised eyebrows. “Uhm...I just thought...we could maybe do something together. That you get to know them,” Mark mumbled. “Yeah? You want me to meet them?” Minseok asked smiling and the younger nodded slightly. “Only if you want though,” he mumbled. “Of course I want to,” his hyung answered. A smile spread on Mark’s face as well and he pecked the older excitedly. “And what should we do?” he asked. “They could come here. Then it’s private,” Minseok suggested. “Here? The dorm?” Mark asked surprised. “Yes. I don’t really want to meet any fans. We could play some video games and do a BBQ or something,” the EXO member replied.

“That sounds great. I’ll text them after breakfast,” Mark grinned widely. Minseok chuckled and turned them around, tickling Mark slightly. “Hyung, no,” he squeaked and squirmed away from his hands. The other grinned and continued poking his sides until Mark was breathless and panting. He rubbed his stomach gently and leaned down to peck him. “I love you,” he mumbled. “Love you too,” Mark panted. “You look so adorable,” Minseok chuckled and lied next to him. “We should take a shower,” he said after some moments. “Together?” Mark asked. “Only if you want to. But I mean, we’re both naked anyways,” the older said. “Yeah. You’re right,” he answered.

“So yes?” Minseok asked. Mark bit slightly around on his lip but nodded. His hyung smiled and got up from the mattress, surprising Mark with lifting him up bridal style. He squeaked and quickly wrapped his arms around Minseok’s neck. “Hyung, warn me,” he huffed. “Sorry,” Minseok chuckled. “You’re not,” Mark grumbled. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m not,” the older grinned while carrying him into his bathroom. There he put Mark down again to turn on the shower and get the water warm. Mark shuffled his feet on the cool tiles, only slightly uncomfortable with standing around naked in an open room. But now he could observe Minseok a little. His back wasn’t really broad but he could still see the defined and strong muscles moving while Minseok reached for towels.

The older didn’t have a big ass but it was still kind off sexy, his thighs strong from dancing. Mark never wanted to be with a guy that was completely built out of muscles. Minseok’s body was simply his definition of perfect. “You’re staring,” the older said nonchalantly as he turned around to look in the mirror. Mark whined and pouted: “Let me.” “I’m not saying anything. I was just stating it,” his hyung shrugged and pulled Mark closer on his waist. “By the way. Your butt is adorable,” Minseok said and grabbed his butt cheeks lightly. Mark looked behind himself confused. How could he know that? He didn’t have his back to him. Oh. They were standing right in front of the big mirror, Minseok facing it. He blushed and hit Minseok’s chest. “You’re the worst,” Mark whined. “Nope. I still think I’m the best,” the other grinned.

Mark sighed and rolled his eyes. “Come on now. Let’s shower before the water is cold again,” his hyung said and pulled him to the big shower cabin. He hummed and held onto him to make sure he wouldn’t slip on the wet floor. Minseok closed the door behind them and turned the water back on, the warm spray of the rain shower hitting them gently. Mark sighed and let his eyes flutter closed as his muscles relaxed. He leaned against Minseok’s chest. “I love you, baby,” said person mumbled into his hair. “Love you too,” he answered just as quiet. A kiss was placed on his head before the older reached for the shampoo. He squeezed some on his hand before starting to wash Mark gently. The younger sighed in content as he roamed his hands all over his body. His chest and stomach were first before his hands wandered around to his back.

“Can I wash you down there, baby?” Minseok mumbled. Mark blushed and nodded slightly. Washing was somehow different than touching. More intimate and not sexual. It was something new. The older got more shampoo on his hands and gently washed around his crotch before also spreading the foam on his member and balls. The normally sexual touch wasn’t arousing now though. It just felt nice as the other touched him so carefully. Minseok kissed his cheek softly and went on with washing his butt, massaging his cheeks gently and his fingers dipping between them lightly. Mark whined and blushed, burying his face at his neck. “It’s okay. I won’t do anything,” Minseok said and went on with his legs, kneeling down to wash his thighs and calves.

As he came back up and the water slowly rinsed off the foam, Mark started to shyly wash the older as well. He was a bit more hesitant and couldn’t really muster up enough courage to wash his privates, so Minseok did that himself. After they were done, Mark turned the water off while the EXO member grabbed one of the big towels and started drying Mark fully, rubbing his hair dry and wrapping him in the towel. Mark smiled and pulled the fabric around himself. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and watched Minseok drying himself and cleaning the water off the bathroom floor. “Come on. Let’s put clothes on and make breakfast,” Minseok said and turned around to go back into his room. Mark hummed and followed him but then he had to go to his room to dress.

He quickly put underwear, sweatpants and a shirt on and then went back to his boyfriend who just finished fixing the bed. “What are we going to have for breakfast?” he asked as Minseok turned around. “I thought about making waffles,” the other replied and Mark nodded in excitement. “Agreed,” he grinned, causing Minseok to chuckle. They both went downstairs to the kitchen and Mark quickly texted his best friends that Minseok invited them to come over. They answered after a few minutes. The texts were coming so fast, that he could barely read them. The three guys were clearly excited and Mark showed the chat grinning to Minseok who just laughed before pouring the batter into the waffle iron.

He piled the finished waffles on their two plates and poured syrup over them. Mark finished his entire stack of the sweet waffles because they just tasted so good. Fluffy and sweet. Like heaven. He leaned back with a contended sigh and patted his slightly rounder stomach. After eating all of those, he felt full but Mark didn’t regret one bite. They sat there for some moments before lazily getting up and cleaning the kitchen. Kyunghoon, Jaehwan and Donghae would come to the dorm in the afternoon, so they still had some time. “Let’s go to the 24/7 market real quick and get some more meat, so that it’s enough for all of us,” Minseok said and put his shoes on.

Mark nodded and reached a mask and cap to the older, putting on his own as well. They went to the car and Minseok drove to a relatively big market that was also opened on Sundays. There weren’t a lot of customers inside, only those who worked all day and didn’t have time to shop during the week. They went straight to the fresh meat and took some steaks, sausages and pork belly. Then they also got bread and some side dishes like Kimchi, and ice cream. After paying, they drove back home and put the stuff in the fridge. “What kind of video games do you have here, hyung?” Mark asked and pointed to the play station in the living room. “A lot. I mean, we’re nine guys in this house. And they can’t leave me alone without some good games,” the other grinned and opened a cupboard next to the TV, revealing a quite big collection of games. From shooting games to racing games but also ones with a real story. They weren’t only for the play station. There were some for a WII and also computer games.

“Wow. That’s more than we have,” Mark said, slightly impressed. “Well, we kind of collected them throughout the years. We bought them in other countries when we were on tour or got them as gifts from our fans,” Minseok shrugged. Mark smiled and sat on the couch after looking at the clock. His friends would be here in about an hour, so they could still watch a bit TV. When Minseok sat down, he leaned against him and laid his head on his shoulder. The EXO member smiled and kissed his head while wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I bet they’re going to ask tons of embarrassing questions,” Mark sighed. “That’s what friends are like. My members will be the same as soon as I tell them,” Minseok answered.

“You haven’t told them yet?” Mark asked surprised. He thought that they would already know about them by now. “No. They’re very busy right now. They have a tight schedule, so I couldn’t talk to them yet. I will when they have some time off,” the other said and Mark nodded. They did have a really busy life. Even more so than NCT as EXO were in the business way longer than them. The two switched through the channels for a while and ended up watching some kind of quiz show until it rang on the door. “Go let them in,” Minseok said and patted his thigh. Mark hummed and got up to open the door with Minseok following him. His three best friends were standing in front of the door and grinned at him. “Why are you grinning like that?” Mark asked skeptically. “Oh, nothing. We’re just excited,” Jaehwan grinned. 

Mark huffed and rolled his eyes. As if. They were definitely up to something. “Come in, guys,” Minseok chuckled and pulled Mark to the side. The three boys stepped in the hallway and took their shoes off, putting them next to the others. “So, first of all I’m Minseok and you can call me hyung. None of that sunbaenim shit,” the oldest said. Mark’s friends nodded and introduced themselves as well. “You can already choose a game or something. I’ll get something to drink. What do you guys want?” Minseok asked and went in the kitchen after the others told him what they wanted to drink. “Let’s go to the living room,” Mark said and guided them towards it. Kyunghoon turned around to him and whispered smirking: “God, he’s even hotter up close.” “Yah, would you shut up?” he huffed and slapped the back of his friend’s head. They just chuckled and looked around in the living room.

“This is big,” Donghae said. “Yeah. Normally here also live eight other guys,” he answered. “You can choose a game,” Mark added and opened the cupboard again. His friends stood in front of the collection of games and looked over them thoughtfully. “Maybe a few rounds of battlefield?” Kyunghoon suggested and they all agreed, taking the game out and already turning on the play station as Minseok came back with their drinks. “Let’s play for a while and then we’ll go outside for the BBQ,” he said and sat down next to Mark, pressing a kiss on his lips that got the other three to both grin and stare at them with wide eyes. “Hyung,” Mark whined and Minseok just rolled his eyes with a grin. “They’ll get used to it. I’m not hiding my partners,” he said and took a controller.

The others quickly got rid of their shock and did the same. They started the first round which quickly changed to being a lot of rounds before choosing a racing game. After some time they’ve had enough of gaming and found themselves slowly getting hungry, so they went outside to set the table in the garden while Minseok prepared the meat. “Hey, Mark. You two fit well,” Jaehwan suddenly said, without the usual teasing tone and a soft smile on his face. Mark returned the smile and just nodded because he didn’t know what to answer. “You two look happy. Tell us if something is wrong, yeah?” Donghae spoke. “We’re always there for you,” Kyunghoon added and squeezed his shoulder. “Thank you. That’s why you are my best friends,” Mark smiled, a little lump in his throat because their words touched him. He was so glad that they were his friends.

They quickly shook off the emotional mood and went back to joking around. Minseok also came outside after a few minutes and lit the grill. “So, is Mark a good kisser?” Jaehwan asked grinning and leaned against the table next to the EXO member. Mark groaned and face palmed. Like he said. Of course they would ask embarrassing questions. “Well, I’m not complaining,” Minseok answered with a grin. “Guys, stop those questions,” Mark huffed and pressed them down on their chairs. They just laughed and Donghae ruffled his hair. “We’re just teasing,” he said. “I know that. I still don’t like it,” Mark pouted. Suddenly Minseok grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled him towards himself. He pressed his lips on Mark’s and kissed him deeply, nibbling on his lower lip. Mark yelped in surprise and brought his hands to Minseok’s chest. Just a few moments later his boyfriend pulled back again and warned: “Don’t pout or I will tickle you.” Mark huffed and nudged him before sitting down as well.

They were all mean. Maybe they even planned this. Mean. His boyfriend chuckled and kissed his cheek before starting to put meat and sausages on the grill. They took their time and stretched the BBQ until the evening. All of them got along well with each other, continuously chatting while eating. They had fun and didn’t even notice the time passing until Mark’s friends got texts from their parents that they would get them soon. After that they quickly finished the food and cleaned everything together before they had to go. Mark waved after them and closed the door as Minseok wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist from behind. He sighed and leaned back against his chest. 

“And? Did you have fun?” Minseok asked and placed a kiss on his neck. “Yes, a lot. Thank you that they could come here,” he answered. “Of course. They’re your friends and they’re nice. I like them,” the older said. Mark smiled and turned around to peck him. “I need to look over my notes for tomorrow,” Mark sighed after some moments of them silently looking at each other. They both cuddled on the couch and Mark studied a little, lying on his stomach over Minseok’s lap. He didn’t take long as he just had to review the notes. When he was done, they watched a bit more TV before going to bed as it was already late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.  
> Feel free to suggest kinks and/or situations.


	21. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy,  
> I am again so sorry that it took me so long. I was on vacation with extremely bad internet and then I've had a really hard time writing the chapter. I somehow couldn't finish it.  
> I hope you still like it.
> 
> Wolfsfan
> 
> Warnings: grinding, handjobs (double)

The next few days went by rather fast and boring without anything exciting happening. They woke up together and cuddled for a bit before Mark had to go to school. Minseok always had to be at the set late, so he wasn’t home when Mark got out of school and only came back when it was the late evening. Because of that reason they also had no time to do anything sexual except of kissing. It was only two days but they were incredibly hard for Mark. Before he got together with Minseok, he had always thought that he would become less horny as soon as he had a boyfriend and did stuff with him. But no. It was the other way around. He was even hornier than before. Almost all the time. He constantly thought about sex or something like that. So it wasn’t really surprising that he had jerked off both days as soon as he got to the dorm after school. The lessons sometimes were just so boring that his thoughts got quickly drawn to Minseok and he had to really fight against getting hard.

But today it was Wednesday which meant that Minseok was again starting to shoot in the morning and would be home for the afternoon. It wasn’t like Mark had planned anything. Well, maybe he did. When he got out of the school building, he had to suppress the happy grin that threatened to spread on his face as he saw Minseok’s car in the parking lot. “Bye, guys,” he said happily to his friends and went as quickly to the car as he could without making it obvious. Mark sat inside and turned to Minseok after closing the door, pressing a kiss on his lips. The older chuckled and squeezed his thigh. “Happy to see me?” he asked. “Of course. Finally I have you for myself again,” Mark grinned. Minseok rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek before driving off the parking lot.

“My members have a day off today. We could make a video call and tell them about us if you want,” the EXO member suggested. “Sounds good,” Mark said and nodded. Minseok reached one hand over and took Mark’s, intertwining their fingers while driving home. “I brought some left-over kimchi stew from the set. We can eat that now if you want,” he said as they entered the house. “Of course. I heard that food on set from those catering services is really good. Is that true?” Mark asked. “It is. It tastes like my mother cooked it,” Minseok answered. They briefly went upstairs to change into something more comfortable and when Mark came in the kitchen it already smelled like food. Minseok was standing at the stove and warmed the kimchi stew.

He went to his boyfriend and leaned against him, kissing his cheek. The older smiled and looked at him. “Food is almost done. After that you can do your homework and then we’ll talk with my members,” he said. “Okay. Do they know that you like me?” Mark asked. “Yeah, they do. I always had to hold them back from trying to arrange something for us,” his hyung said and rolled his eyes. Mark grinned and laughed quietly at that. “That’s kinda sweet,” he said and sat down at the table. “Yes, and annoying,” Minseok replied. Mark hummed and opened the group chat with his members, texting that they would eat kimchi stew from Minseok’s drama set. Just a few minutes later, Minseok placed the pot on the table and filled their bowls which Mark took a picture of to show his band mates. Then he took his spoon and carefully tried the food. “Oh my god. This is really good,” he said with a full mouth.

“Better than my cooking?” Minseok asked teasingly. Mark swallowed and huffed: “What? No, of course not. Almost no one is better than you.” “I’m just joking, baby,” the EXO member chuckled. Mark pouted and nudged him. “You’re mean.” “I know,” Minseok replied and pecked him. The older’s phone vibrated and he looked at the display. “They all want to know what I want to talk to them about,” he grinned. Mark grinned and quickly finished his bowl. “Hurry up, hyung,” he said. Minseok laughed and ate up. They quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and sat on the couch with Minseok’s laptop. After he had turned the computer on, he opened Skype and clicked on Baekhyun’s account who was the only one online. But probably they all sat together and just used his account for that.

They seemed to have waited for them because only a second later, the screen showed an incoming call from his member. Minseok chuckled quietly and took the call. Just like Mark predicted all eight guys were sitting together on a couch and in front of it on the ground. They all greeted them loudly and they could barely understand what they were saying. “Guys, calm down,” Minseok grinned. After some time the guys quieted down and looked at them curiously. “Why exactly is Mark here when you want to tell us something?” Lay asked skeptically. “Well, he is part of it,” the oldest answered. “Wait. Yah. Is this like a coming out talk?” Baekhyun called loudly. Minseok cringed slightly and rolled his eyes. “Kind of, yeah,” he said then, causing all of his members to let out excited yells and high fiving each other.

Mark blushed a bright red and buried his face at Minseok’s shoulder. His boyfriend smiled and kissed his head gently. “Oh my god. He’s so adorable,” Baekhyun squeaked. Mark whined and hid in his arms. “Okay, okay, guys. Stop. He’s embarrassed,” Minseok stepped in but his members weren’t really fazed by it. “Finally. You’ve had a crush on him since he started training. It was time you did something about it,” Jongin grinned. Now it was Minseok’s turn to blush slightly but he fought it off rather easily and placed a brief kiss on Mark’s lips who couldn’t even really react to it. “Should we say it too now?” Baekhyun suddenly asked and looked at the other guys. “Sure, if you want. I don’t think he will tell anyone or something like that,” Suho shrugged. Baekhyun then looked at Chanyeol who only nodded at him. “Okay, well, there’s another couple in this group,” he said. “Really? Who is it?” Mark asked surprised. “Chanyeol and me,” Baekhyun grinned and kissed the taller man passionately. Mark’s eyes widened and he blushed at the image of them sticking their tongue in each other’s mouths in front of everyone.

“I think that’s enough,” Jongin grinned and nudged them. They parted grudgingly and Baekhyun had a big pout on his face hat got quickly replaced by curiosity though. “Did you already have sex?” he blurted out, making Mark cough. He shook his head and looked at Minseok for help. They were even worse than his own band mates and friends. Minseok grinned and pecked him before saying: “No, we didn’t. We’ve not been together for that long.” “And does he already know?” Chanyeol asked carefully. “Yeah. He found out in a kinda unlucky way and was totally creeped out first. But it’s okay now,” the oldest replied and Mark nodded slightly in agreement to his words. They chatted for a while longer about their schedule and other stuff before they decided to hang up.

“You have our numbers right?” Baekhyun asked Mark. “Yeah, why?” he asked back. “Well, in case you need some tips and tricks or someone gay to talk to,” he grinned. “Seriously, Baek?” Minseok sighed but was ignored by said guy. “Thanks, I guess,” Mark replied slightly flustered. “Okay, guys. That’s enough now. I want to have some time with my boyfriend as well,” Minseok stepped in and they all just laughed. Then they still said good bye and broke the video call. “What should we do now?” Minseok asked as he put the laptop away. “I think I know something,” Mark replied and swung his right leg over his lap, so that he was straddling the older. He had missed having him close over the last few days and his cock already hardened in anticipation.

As the EXO member felt his hard-on, he first looked down and then up at Mark’s face with raised eyebrows. “Are you horny, baby?” he smirked. Mark bit his lip in want and nodded eagerly. “Please,” he whispered. “Please what?” the older asked. “Touch me,” Mark mumbled. Minseok hummed and placed his hands on Mark’s waist as he leaned closer to his face. Mark closed his eyes and leaned forward as well but his lips only hit air as Minseok pulled away again slightly. “Hyung,” Mark whined. Minseok chuckled breathily and darted is tongue out, teasingly licking over Mark’s lips. He gasped and opened his mouth out of reflex. 

His hyung pulled him closer and he pressed his lips on Mark’s in a rough kiss. Mark mewled and lifted his arms to wrap them around his boyfriend’s neck, burying his fingers in the soft hair to make sure that Minseok kept kissing him like that. “Already so hard,” Minseok mumbled as he guided the younger’s hips to grind against him. Mark moaned and rolled his hips eagerly, not even embarrassed that he was so needy. They continued making out for almost ten minutes while barely parting and Minseok roamed his hands all over Mark’s body. His chest, back, thighs and butt, leaving out his crotch. “Hyung, please. Touch me,” Mark whined. “I am touching you,” the older replied nonchalantly. “You know where,” it came from Mark whiny.

“No, tell me,” his hyung said teasing. Mark buried his face at his neck and whined: “My cock.” “Yeah, you want me to touch it?” Minseok grinned. “Stop,” Mark whined and blushed furiously. The EXO member laughed quietly and nibbled on his earlobe. “I know you enjoy it. Your pretty little cock is twitching,” he whispered seductively in his ear. Mark gasped and shuddered as the warm breath hit his sensitive skin. But it was true. He might be embarrassed but the dirty talk turned him on even more. Then Minseok finally stopped the teasing and unbuttoned Mark’s pants. “Get up for a second,” he said. Mark nodded and got back on his trembling legs. He was already so turned on. The older started opening his own pants which confused Mark for a moment. What was he doing?

His mouth got dry as his boyfriend got rid of his jeans as well as his boxers, his hard cock standing up against his stomach. “Now it’s your turn,” he said and hooked his fingers in the edge of Mark’s pants and slowly pulled them down. Now they both were naked except of their shirts. Minseok pulled the younger back on his lap and they both gasped simultaneously as their cocks touched. Although they had been both naked during their shower, this was something different. Their members never touched without being separated by clothing before. But Mark certainly didn’t have anything against it now. He was so horny and only that light touch felt incredibly good. Without even thinking about it his hips started to move against Minseok’s, their lengths rubbing together deliciously.

Mark moaned loudly and his fingers tightened in the older’s hair. Minseok groaned against his lips and kissed him again deeply. It was way more tongue than anything else but it was perfect for the moment. Mark got lost in the kiss and grinding for the next minutes which is why he got rather startled as his hyung suddenly wrapped his hand around both of their cocks at the same time. His hips jerked in surprise and he let out a choked moan as the feeling got intensified by the pressure of his hand. They had to break the kiss as they both were quite breathless now but they still stayed close, so they could immediately lean in for the next kiss when they got their breath back. Minseok started stroking their joined cocks slowly. It was like a normal handjob but everything felt more intimate because of the touch of their boners.

“Shit, hyung,” Mark whined and couldn’t help letting his hips rock forward into the hand. “Feels good?” Minseok panted after a low moan. The younger nodded eagerly and pressed closer to him. Minseok rubbed his thumb over the tips and squeezed the hot flesh on every upstroke. It felt so amazing. Mark couldn’t think properly anymore as he moved his hips in addition to his boyfriend’s hand stroking them, chasing his pleasure. If someone asked him how long they were doing this for, he wouldn’t even know. Probably not too long though as the feeling of his stomach tightening came soon. “I’m close,” Mark moaned. “Me too, baby,” Minseok’s reply came breathy. His hips stuttered slightly and the movements became a little more erratic as they both neared their orgasm.

As the EXO member twisted his hand on the next upstroke, it became too much and Mark’s limbs twitched while his orgasm rolled over him. Only a few seconds after him, Minseok came as well, coating his hand and both of their shirts with cum. Mark breathed heavily and leaned against his hyung. They were both sticky but they didn’t care about it. “That was good,” Mark mumbled as they both had calmed down a bit. “It was great,” Minseok answered. “Let’s clean up. I don’t want the couch to get dirty,” he added after some moments. Mark sighed and got up grudgingly. They went upstairs and took a shower together. After that they were already rather exhausted and decided to end the day with pizza and a movie. They didn’t stay up much longer because they both had to get up early the next day and so they went to bed after the movie ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and requests are always welcome.


	22. Not a chapter

Hi guys,

I'm very sorry that I didn't post for so long again and that you probably expected this to be a new chapter but I have to disappoint you. 

I just wanted to tell you guys that I spent the last week with revising this fanfiction and fixing some mistakes and grammar errors that I found. I didn't change anything in the story line, so you don't need to reread all the chapters. But if you want to, you can of course do it. (And maybe tell me if you find anything else)

I will really try to post the next chapter as soon as possible but I don't know when it will be.

Wolfsfan


	23. Sex Ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I'm back with another chapter. Finally. I know that I always say sorry. I just really want you to get good chapters and not just a compilation of me falling asleep on top of my keyboard.  
> To that I'm also working on some new stories that I want to post soon.  
> Comment if you want some information/a little teaser to the FF's.
> 
> But first enjoy this chapter.  
> Wolfsfan

The next morning happened in a rush. Mark got woken up with a hissed: “Oh fuck. Mark, get up. We didn’t hear the alarm.” His hyung shook him and Mark grudgingly opened his eyes with an annoyed groan. “Mark, come on. We’re late. School starts in fifteen minutes,” Minseok said and hurriedly started getting Mark’s uniform and clothes for himself out of the closet. “What?” Mark asked shocked and quickly sat up. “Yes, get up. We don’t have any time,” the older said. Mark quickly scrambled out of the sheets and darted to the bathroom. He only brushed his teeth and combed through his hair a few times before jumping in his uniform that Minseok held out for him. After they both were dressed, they finally had some minutes to wish themselves a good morning.

Mark was standing in front of the mirror at Minseok’s big closet and fixed his tie as said person appeared behind him and turned him around with his hands on the younger’s hips. “Morning, babe,” he said as they faced each other. “Morning,” Mark replied and pecked him. “Come on. Give me a proper kiss before we have to go,” Minseok said. Mark smiled and placed his lips again on his. This time he didn’t pull away but started slowly moving his lips. His boyfriend immediately returned the kiss and pulled him closer by his waist while Mark laid his hands on Minseok’s broad chest. After some moments they parted again and Minseok patted his butt slightly. “Let’s go.” Mark nodded and went downstairs with his backpack. “We don’t have time for breakfast anymore,” the older said and grabbed two apples, giving one to Mark.

“Thanks,” he said and dug his teeth in the green fruit as he needed both hands to put his shoes on. They quickly went in the garage and sat in the car, Minseok probably driving a little faster than allowed, so that Mark wouldn’t be too late at school. On the way Mark quickly ate the apple and then got out at the parking lot after saying goodbye. His friends were already waiting impatiently and Jaehwan asked: “Where were you? We thought you wouldn’t come anymore.” “I know. We didn’t hear the alarm and overslept,” Mark sighed. They went inside and reached their classroom just in time when the bell rang. After the first two boring lessons, they had a free period because their teacher was sick and there was no one else to watch them. So they went outside and sat at one of the tables in the backyard.

After a while of chatting calmly and laughing with each other Donghae suddenly called Mark’s name. He hummed and looked over the table at him. “How does sex between two guys even work? I mean, I know that it contains butt stuff but that’s the only thing I know,” he said, catching Mark off-guard with the question. Now that he thought about it, Mark realized that he actually didn’t really know either. So he ended up answering awkwardly: “Uhm…well, I don’t know.” “You don’t know? But you’re the one with a boyfriend,” Jaehwan huffed. Mark just blushed slightly and shrugged. “I think it’s time that you do some research,” his friend stated. Mark sighed and nodded. They probably were right. He should at least know how it worked. At home he would google about it.

The rest of the day went over pretty quick and Mark sat in his boyfriend’s car after saying goodbye to his friends. After closing the door, he pressed a kiss to Minseok’s cheek and smiled at him. “Hey, babe. How was your day?” the older asked. Mark shrugged slightly and replied: “It was okay. Nothing special. We had a free period though, so it was pretty relaxed. How about you?” “We didn’t have anything big today either. We’re almost done. Next week is the last week of shooting. Then comes the editing,” Minseok explained and drove to the dorm. “After we ate, I need to go to the company real quick. You can either stay home or come with me,” his hyung said as they entered the dorm. “Ah, I think I’ll stay home. I need to study for a test,” Mark answered. While that was true, he also wanted to use the time alone to do some research. 

“Are sandwiches okay?” Minseok asked. “Yes, of course. I’ll quickly change out of my uniform,” he said and went to his room. After he was done, he went back in the kitchen and helped Minseok with making the sandwiches. “I won’t be gone for long,” Minseok said then as he put his shoes on. “Take your time. I’ll be okay,” Mark replied and reached him the keys. “Thanks, babe,” the other said and pecked him before opening the door. “Love you,” he added and kissed Mark’s cheek again. “Love you too,” Mark smiled and looked after his car. When it was out of sight, he closed the door and went to his room, lying on the bed with his laptop. He opened the internet and tipped on the keyboard while thinking about what to type. Eventually he just searched for ‘gay sex’. 

Mark clicked through different websites and blogs, read text over text but in the end they all were the same. Some of them seemed more like they were made as a joke about homosexuals, others used way too many technical terms that made it seem like a medical explanation. He sighed and pouted. Even after reading all of this, he didn’t know much more than he did before. What else could he search for? Then he suddenly remembered Baekhyun saying that he could ask him for tips and tricks. Maybe he should really do that. The EXO member was in a relationship with Chanyeol, so he could probably help him much better than the internet. With new determination to get more information, Mark grabbed his phone and texted Baekhyun.

From Mark  
Hey, hyung. Are you free at the moment? I could use some help.

While waiting for an answer, Mark grabbed his school stuff and read through his notes and exercises. It didn’t take long though. After only some minutes, his phone buzzed with an incoming message.

From Baekhyun  
Sure. What’s wrong?

From Mark  
Nothing. I just need…some tips.

Right after Baekhyun had read the text, a picture of his face appeared on Mark’s display and he chuckled slightly. The older was facetiming him. “What can I help you with?” Baekhyun grinned excitedly. Now that it came to actually talking to someone experienced, Mark felt incredibly embarrassed. He blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Uhm, well…one of my friends asked me about sex between guys. And I realized that I…actually don’t know much about it,” he said awkwardly. “Why didn’t you ask Minseok though?” Baekhyun asked confused. “Because it’s embarrassing,” Mark sighed. “But he’s your boyfriend,” the other said. “I know. But it’s still embarrassing. It’s just easier to talk to someone else,” Mark answered.

“Do you know how it works?” Baekhyun asked. “Well, I do know the basics,” he answered. “So, before having sex, you need to stretch very well. Else it could get really painful. But don’t worry, Minseok will take good care of that. He’s also someone who just does fingering a few times before actually going for sex,” the EXO member started. Why could he talk so easily about this while Mark was already awkward with just listening? “How does it feel?” Mark asked. “Sex is great. Of course it’s a bit weird and uncomfortable at first and it might even hurt or burn the first few tries. But as soon as you get used to the stretch, it’s incredible. I even think that sex for a guy feels better than for a girl, because there is that little thing called prostate. I promise you, once Minseok finds it, your eyes will fall out from the feeling,” he grinned teasingly.

Mark huffed and his cheeks reddened at the words. This was so embarrassing. “I bet Minseok would love to show you. If you feel ready, just ask for it. He’ll go slow on you. You don’t need to be scared,” the other continued without the teasing tone. “Okay. I’ll try,” Mark said. “Tell me about it then,” Baekhyun grinned. “Yeah, yeah. Maybe. Thanks, hyung,” Mark said. “No problem. I told you that I would help you. Have fun,” he answered and they hung up. After that talk, Mark did feel a bit more educated but he felt that he’ll first really know when he did it for the first time. He sighed and put his laptop away, studying the rest of his school stuff until his boyfriend came home. The moment he was done and about to go downstairs, he heard the key turn in the lock. Okay, now it was time. He would ask Minseok now. Mark took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always welcome.


End file.
